


Shall we dance?

by Pseudocapsicum (Capsaicin)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (eventual) flareshipping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sibling Incest, Drugged Sex, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prideshipping, Rape/Non-con Elements, intense OOC, no seriously there is no plot so stop looking under the rocks, whatever plot there is it's bloody and vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/pseuds/Pseudocapsicum
Summary: Extremely evil and shockingly vile content. Read the warnings.





	1. How are you feeling, Mr Kaiba?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Atem raised a glass, framing Kaiba’s contoured chin with the rim of the crystal tumbler. He could only imagine how much more tantalising the brunette’s handsome features would become, when those pale cheeks and defiant lips are dripping with semen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Hey y’all how do you like my new pseud :D~~  
>  Warnings for this chapter: Gang rape, violence, mentions of prostitution, among many things. Both of them are criminals and do not like each other.  
> This is the most morally corrupt thing I’ve ever written, born solely for the thrill of committing felony. If you see anything that makes you uncomfortable, get the f*ck out of here. Run!

“How are you feeling, Mr. Kaiba?” Atem sat back in the plush leather couch of the VIP lounge, watching his men busy themselves with final adjustments. “If the bindings are too tight, this is a good time to speak up.”

“I would actually appreciate to have them all removed from me at once,” Came the reply in the man’s snide and perpetually irritated tone, “But I don’t think you’ll do it even if I asked nicely.”

The uniformed men finished their task and stepped back, giving Atem a clear view of his “guest of honour”. The brunette was tied to the dance pole at the centre of the room, arms bound behind his back and legs held apart by leather straps hanging from his neck. He was completely naked. His eyes hid in the shadow of his fringes, and the lips that always wore an arrogant smirk were pressed together in stiff apprehension.

Atem raised a glass, framing Kaiba’s contoured chin with the rim of the crystal tumbler. He could only imagine how much more tantalising the brunette’s handsome features would become, when those pale cheeks and defiant lips are dripping with semen.

“I understand your professional curiosity, but isn’t tipping us off to the cops going a little too far?” Atem swirled the tumbler and watched the ice cubes collide with each other as they rocked in the amber liquid. “I would claim preposterous damages from you had I lost all the relevant business, but fortunately my clients had agreed on a compensation.” He took a drink, then raised the glass again to meet Kaiba’s eyes. “You will kindly entertain them for me... all fifty of them.”

So that was how many pairs of hungry eyes there were in this room… Kaiba swore under his breath.

“I believe the cops had seized fifty _female_ prostitutes…” He hissed, “and none of your _clients_ have issues with you swapping the goods?”

“You can ask them yourself,” Atem replied as he set his glass on the coffee table.

Kaiba did not respond. The drug was taking effect, Atem noted with a smile. The brunette’s body was shivering ever so slightly, his flushed skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat and his breath came out in light pants.

“Our girls normally have a month’s ‘training’ in our facilities before starting their jobs, but I’m afraid you and I won’t have so much leisure at our hands. You’ll have to learn to dance on the go.”

 _Does he still call it dancing when the performer is tethered to the pole?_ Kaiba itched to make a snide rebuttal, but he suspected if he opened his mouth again a moan would escape instead. He would not give Atem the satisfaction.

Atem clapped his hands briskly. “Okay boys, as I promised you’ll each get a turn. You can rough him up a little more than our regular ‘goods’, but he is a virgin, and if he becomes damaged irreparably there will be a consequence. Who wants to do the honours?”

There was a buzz in the room as he spoke, and a burly man with a suit jacket thrown sloppily over his shoulders had approached Kaiba and started groping one of his asscheeks, the fly of his slacks already undone. “I take it I could skip the preps and fuck him right up eh, Boss boy?”

“If you can manage to shove yourself in that way, then be my guest” Atem laughed. “And don’t forget this.” The man looked up just in time to get a single pack condom smacked squarely in his face. “I’m sure things will get messy further down the evening, but at our stores we have a protocol to proceed with all applicable precautions.”

Kaiba had remained silent throughout the exchange, struggling to process the information and come to terms with what to expect. The strobe lights, the lazily erotic music pouring out through hidden speakers, the stifling sweet smell floating in the air, everything was dampening his thoughts and muddling his senses. He knew the VIP rooms were soundproofed, but he swore he could hear gasps and groans from adjacent rooms threading their way into his ears. _Were they really 50 people, and were they really all going to take turns fucking him?_ It didn’t feel real – Kaiba simply could not see himself surviving this. But strangely he felt no dread nor panic, for a much stronger emotion had preoccupied him. He turned his eyes to the thin leather-clad figure lounging on the couch, a tanned and tattooed arm slung easily on the backrest, and his shallow breaths scorched with a dark flame of fury.

_Atem._

His business partner. Kaiba’s company supplies Aaru, the luxury club they were in, essentially a top priced brothel for the biggest wallets in Domino City. It was no secret that its proprietor, the wild-haired devil stretching his legs on the coffee table, was also a high ranking official in Nekhbet’s Order, the city’s most notorious gang.

It was also no secret that he and Kaiba were perpetual thorns in each other’s sides.

_They would happily tear each other to pieces had they the chance._

_And now it seems the first opportunity had slipped into his rival’s pocket..._

Kaiba’s thoughts were broken by a pair of brusque hands parting the clefts of his ass and a hot girth shoving at the opening of his anus. He yelped in surprise when a hot surge of pain cracked open on his backside as the man’s tip forced its way in. He didn’t make it far. Kaiba arched his back in agony, banging the back of his head on the steel pole as the man tried to shove in further to no avail.

“It looks like you’ll have to prepare him after all,” Atem chuckled with a wave of his hand. The man between Kaiba’s legs grunted in irritation as he pulled out. Two of the uniformed men tying Kaiba up earlier stepped out from where they stood at attention, circling around to Kaiba’s back. Kaiba felt them taking hold of his shoulders, cushioning his head and securing him in place. Another gasp escaped him when two fingers were stuffed through his hole, stirring up his insides as they scissored him unceremoniously. Moments later the fingers were replaced by the hot girth returning with an even more brash impatience than earlier, and Kaiba bit his bottom lip viciously to stop the strangled cry bottling in his throat.

“Kaiba,” He blinked away the reflexive tears coming to his eyes to stare right into the devil’s dark crimson ones pinning him down with exclusive interest. “I rather like your lips. Try not to bite them, or I’ll use a gag to help you.”

Kaiba realised a little belatedly why Atem wasn’t directly facing him but seated a little off to the side – from there his view of Kaiba was unimpeded by the man fucking up Kaiba’s ass. _Sick wanker._

He didn’t really need to worry about keeping his teeth off his lips, for one of the men behind him had jammed his thumb into the corner of his mouth and pried his jaw open, and his subsequent screams flew out raw and unrestrained as the intruding length speared through him without further reserve. He closed his jaws anyway, as far as they could go, to stave off the pain of his insides tearing open and starting to bleed.

The next few minutes were a ghastly blur, the vicious flesh dragging in and out of Kaiba like a blunt knife gutting a fish. Kaiba’s eyes were squeezed shut, but he could easily feel Atem’s gaze pinned on his writhing form. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours without better knowledge, before the hands gripping Kaiba’s waist seized and he felt the dull swell of the man coming inside him.

“Well done, Kaiba.” Kaiba opened his eyes and found without surprise that the demonic red orbs were still fixed on him. Atem drained his glass in one swig, then held it out to be filled by one of his hosts. “You can all feel free to go up and use his mouth or his other parts while you wait for your turn,” He gestured casually to the room with the replenished glass dangling from his fingers, “I will only ask you to stay clear from my line of sight so I can keep an eye on his condition.”

“You’re awfully stingy about this pretty boy you have for us tonight,” Someone chuckled from the bar.

“Of course, he’s a precious commodity… rather difficult to come by.” Atem smiled as he raised another toast to Kaiba’s gaze, his free hand falling to rest lightly on his crotch.

The man pulled out of Kaiba, ripping off the condom and wiping his cum smeared cock off on Kaiba’s asscheeks. He tugged up his pants and shuffled to the side, cackling obscenely. Two people came up to take his place, and Kaiba realised one of them was a familiar face. A dark dread crept on his back as he wondered how many more familiar faces Atem had invited to this room.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time,” The man took a swig from the bottle of beer in his left hand and loosened his tie with his right, undoing his dress slacks and pushing his throbbing member into Kaiba’s cheek. “To feed my cock to your stuck-up face.”

Kaiba peered at the purple member, a cold smirk rising to his lips. “How long have you been jerking off to my photo,” He replied smoothly, with only the slightest hint of drugged quiver in his voice, “Ever since I stiffed you on that contract?”

“I’ll have you put that clever tongue of yours to better use,” The man growled as he shoved his member at Kaiba’s mouth, but Kaiba dodged it with a jerk of his head.

“I’m sure you can’t wait for me to add value to your assets,” He sneered, “It looks just as pathetic as your lobbying skills.”

“Why you shit-mouthed son of a bitch,” The man cried in outrage, grabbing his bottle by the neck and flinging it into the air, “Let’s see how you keep the snug on that pissed up face when I smash in your motherfucking –”

A loud shot rang through the room, and the green bottle shattered, glass splinters flying everywhere as golden liquid poured down on the bottle-wielding man, drenching his hair and shirt. A few alarmed shouts rang out in the air before everything stilled to a deafening silence.

“I said no permanent damage,” Atem breathed cooly, the smoking barrel of his Glock 20 turning to aim at the man’s petrified face, “Or my vultures will be pleased to have your diced testicles for dessert.”

He waited for the man’s face to turn green, then to several other shades of colour, before locking the safety and stowing his gun, turning back to nurse his glass of whiskey. “I ask you to respect the benefits of your fellow customers. Carry on.”

Visibly flustered, the man threw the remains of the bottle onto the floor, and staff shuffled in to sweep out the broken shards. Kaiba was still smirking when the man yanked his head back and shoved ruthlessly down his throat.

 

Thirty-five… or was that thirty-six or thirty-two? Kaiba was in enough pain to pass out at several points – and passing out would likely make his life much easier – but he clung to his consciousness with sheer willpower. He needed to stay awake to see himself through. If they were to have him drawn and quartered, they would proceed under his full knowledge. He honestly didn’t give a shit to how many cocks have been to his ass and how many are still waiting to fuck him, but keeping count helped him stay awake.

He tore his bleary gaze from yet another evil member drawing in and out of his swollen orifice, drifting to rest on his fitfully trembling legs. He knew that tallies have been marked with sloppy strokes of permanent marker on the inside of his left thigh, but his vision was blurred from tears mingled with cum sprayed on his face, and all he could see is the glint of his own release catching in his eyes.

_… And there’s that._

The count had turned all the harder to keep with the extra rule Atem drew on a whim. It was beyond Kaiba how he could even get hard from this endless torture, but he came on himself several times, and when he did, he had to wait for whoever was in his ass at that time to spill inside him, then take them in his mouth and suck them back to vigour just so they can take him again.

He found his gaze drifting back to the demented source of all his suffering. Atem had his phone out, thumb scrolling idly on the screen. For a moment he looked like he was finally bored of observing Kaiba’s distress. Then the sluggish realisation dawned on Kaiba in a nauseous jolt of his stomach. He had been taking pictures.

Atem caught his gaze, and Kaiba’s insides twisted another knot as the red eyed devil held up his phone.

 _“Smile for the picture, sweetie,”_ Atem’s lips closed around the silent words, and Kaiba heard the faint snap of the shutter.

 

He must have passed out after all.

Kaiba came to this surmise because he didn’t know when and how he ended up splayed out on a padded table at the other end of the lounge. He had been released from his bonds, but his arms just laid uselessly at his sides.

The “clients” had gathered around the table. He could vaguely sense their lust-filled gazes fixed on his still-naked body. Something told him he had already made it through the accursed ritual – he was still alive after being penetrated by fifty people. Then the question remained – what else were they expecting out of him to look at him like that?

His confusion ebbed away as warm hands cupped his cheeks, and a pair of soft lips collided with his. An icy liquid was passed into his mouth, and he felt the fog muddling up a good part of his brain dissipate instantly.

“Have I mentioned I also get a turn?” Atem whispered as their lips parted. Kaiba was not sure if he was delusional to hear the hint of tenderness in his voice.

Atem drew away from his face. He bent over Kaiba, perched on his fours. Kaiba’s vision roamed aimlessly over him, his sharp chin and delicate nose, fiendish red eyes lined with kohl and burning like a cursed flame, strands of his wild multicoloured hair falling out of his ponytail. He never noticed how much Atem looked like a feline, spine arched to push up the lobes of his deliciously shaped ass.

Then Atem started moving, and Kaiba couldn’t help seeing how each flex of slender arms and twist of thin waists looked like moves to a maddeningly sensual dance. He sat up across Kaiba’s thighs, lifting his shirt and pulling it over his head. Kaiba could do nothing but watched mesmerised as muscles flexed on the slight but beautifully toned torso, the Egyptian vulture inked on his right shoulder spreading its wings proudly over his chest.

He jerked when Atem reached in and took hold of his cock, stroking slowly but surely along its length. Atem’s other hand reached behind himself, pushing down the waist of his leather pants, and his brows tensed, lips thinning out in light exertion. Kaiba realised what he was doing when a slight pant escaped those tantalising lips.

“You look surprised,” Atem smiled, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. “I wanted to enjoy you in a slightly different manner.”

Kaiba couldn’t have believed he could still come aroused after all the shit he had been put through. He could still smell his own blood and feel it caked between his thighs. But he must have gotten hard, for he slid into Atem’s slicked hole with ease.

Atem slowly rocked his hips, his strange red eyes locking tightly with Kaiba’s gaze, his lips parting as a dark flush blossomed on his face. Sensation was returning to Kaiba’s limbs, along with bits and pieces of his cognitive capacity, and he realised the drug he took earlier was wearing off. As the numbness left his body, he felt more and more vividly how Atem’s soft insides tangled and gripped on his arousal, and a raw heat came to life in his abdomen.

Soft moans flowed out from Atem’s throat as he picked up pace, grinding on Kaiba’s tip with shallow dips of his waist. Kaiba heard him joined by muffled pants from the darkness surrounding them.

Atem caught Kaiba’s chin with one hand when his eyes started to wander and lose focus, bending down to suck him into a suffocating kiss. “Kaiba… I’ll burn the sight of your face right now… to the back of my eyes…” He bit down on Kaiba’s lower lip, kneading it lightly between his teeth, “And I’ll think of this image… your sweet confusion, your utter defeat… whenever I come…”

Kaiba abandoned himself when he felt the closing waves of his orgasm, riding on tides more powerful than he could ever have imagined. He came with a choked cry, just as Atem’s body melted in a spasming mess all around him.

 

Kaiba tapped his finger on the meeting table in his board room. His eyes were downcast, fixed on a small cardboard box sitting open in front of him. A wild assortment of condoms lay inside, all wrapped in vibrantly coloured single packs. A few larger sealed boxes were strewn across the surface of the broad table.

None of the executives seated around the table gave as much as a questioning glance towards the small box with its strange contents.

A curt knock rang on the doors to the board room. “The ‘goods’ you ordered have arrived, Shachou.”

Kaiba glanced up, a cold smile spreading like poison dabbed on his lips.

“Bring him in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall not be taking comments regarding ethics or practicality of depicted actions at this time.  
> All other shite is welcome and encouraged.


	2. Bring him in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You brought me here to settle scores. How salty, Mr. Kaiba.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Kaiba being a sick fuck. Public display of sex. Toys, lots of them.

The doors to the board room swung open. Four men in black suits came through, carrying a large white cardboard box. They moved around the room and unloaded the box at the head of the table. One suited man produced a paper knife and cut open the packing tape.

Kaiba stood as the four sides of the box fell open to reveal a nude human being. He lay unconscious on his side, hands tied and knees tucked under his chin, strangely multicoloured hair spread like wildfire behind his ears. A tattoo of a bird of prey sprawled over his right shoulder, strong wings poised to soar on his dark skin.

Kaiba fished out a small case tucked under the packing foam lining the inside of the box, opening it to extract a drug vial and a syringe. His men slit free the tape binding their captive’s wrists, and Kaiba loaded the syringe, pulling up a slim arm and patting the inside of the elbow to find a vein. He inserted the needle and carefully emptied its contents. Seconds later, tightly shut eyelids fluttered to reveal a pair of blood-coloured eyes.

“Why, good morning, Mr. Kaiba,” Atem breathed softly, “I never knew that nude and packaged were your thing, but who am I to guess the kinks of the CEO of a sex supplies company?”

“I don’t think it’s fair for me to get that from the proprietor of a sex club,” Kaiba smiled.

“You brought me here to settle scores. How salty, Mr. Kaiba.”

“Don’t say that… I am merely inviting you, a friend and loyal client, to try out our newest line of products.”

Kaiba bent down and slid his arms under Atem’s back and legs, scooping him out of the box. To Atem’s stricken horror, he was lifted bridal style, his side pressed flush to Kaiba’s chest. He instinctively brought up his left arm to give Kaiba a hook in the face, but his arm only lifted a few inches before dropping limply to his side.

A low buzz started at Kaiba’s bold gesture. Atem took the chance to survey the room. No less than fifty neatly suited men sat at the round board table. Their eyes were all fixed duly on Kaiba, but if they had any surprise to his less than conventional display, they did not show it on their faces. _Did Kaiba always have such a populated board of directors? But then again, he did have a huge board table..._

The box within which Atem was transported was taken off the table, and Atem can see more clearly that there were several smaller white boxes on the table, each carrying Kaiba’s company logo. Kaiba nodded to a black suited man standing beside him, who took out a small remote and pressed a button. Atem raised a brow when the walls of the white boxes simultaneously collapsed to reveal their contents.

They were sets of vibrantly coloured and strangely shaped dildos, lined up neatly on customised display racks. Atem can roughly make out the shapes of stylised dragons printed on their bases.

Kaiba cleared his voice, ensuring he had his board’s attention. “Mr. Mutou here has kindly agreed to demonstrate our new series set to release the coming month. A dragon themed collection of toys, fully customisable to size, design and functionality. Gentlemen, may I present to you – ‘Rise of the Dragon Lords’.”

“The full collection includes 32 different models of dildos, vibrators and masturbators. Today we will only demonstrate the 25 dildos, but with different custom options to showcase the full versatility of our products. This would amount to 50 trials on our agenda.” Kaiba took a pace to the side, and Atem saw the contents of the small cardboard box he couldn’t see earlier because it was directly underneath him. “For this occasion, I have also prepared 50 samples of new additions to our condom lines.”

Kaiba paused to allow another buzz of commotion travel around the room as black suited men distributed the product samples for the board members to examine. Kaiba opened his mouth to continue, but the room fell to silence to a cold bark of laughter.

 “Fifty is an awfully specific number, Kaiba,” Atem sneered. “I wonder if you’ve shared your story… how I had fifty people fuck you up the ass the other day?”

Kaiba stiffened, and Atem was satisfied to see the sharp ire springing up on his face. But the change of emotion disappeared as swiftly as it came, and Atem was almost driven to think it was a figment of his imagination.

“Do you think anyone would believe that?” Kaiba asked impassively.

“Because I’m obviously not your _dear_ _friend_ who willingly volunteered to beta test your fuck toys. I’m sure you’ll agree, gentlemen, that your CEO wouldn’t invite a troublemaker like me to his party unless he has a good reason to do so?”

Atem laid back smugly, waiting for a response, but the room was strangely still. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a small smile settle on Kaiba’s lips.

Kaiba bent down, nuzzling Atem’s hair with his nose.

“I could very well have my fifty _directors_ take turns fucking you if that’s what you prefer,” He breathed, “But you’re so small, I’m worried they’ll snap you in two.

A trickle of dread ran down Atem’s spine as he took another closer look around the room. From the many times he dealt with Kaiba’s company he would have expected to have come across a good number of Kaiba’s associates, yet there wasn’t a single face he could recognise.

The trickle of dread inflated to a stream when he belatedly realised why that was.

Atem couldn’t say he had ever seen such elaborately rendered holograms in his life. And if he squinted through the occasional flicker in the images, he could make out cameras installed in the back of the tall seats.

He wondered where the real people behind those cameras were sitting at this moment.

“ _Who are they?”_

“Ahh, just respectable, upright gentlemen,” Kaiba kissed the shell of Atem’s ear as he spoke, “Who would enjoy the show of you fucked until your insides hang out of your hole while you cum all over your own face…”

Kaiba nodded to the black suited man at his side, who pressed another button on the remote. The rumbling of machinery sounded from the inside of the broad board table, and Atem watched dumbfounded as the middle of the table opened up to a large hidden compartment. The floor of the compartment was raised until it came level with the floor of the board room, revealing the contents of the compartment to the spotlight.

 _What kind of madman is he,_ Atem thought incredulously, _to have such a monstrosity hidden under his board table?_

It was a full body restraint device, with complicated parts that looked like they were adjustable to put the restrained subject in a wild range of positions. Its current configuration had the headrest set to the height of the board table, and the two projections for legs were slanted upwards, splitting apart at a 120 degree angle. There was a short pole connecting to a motor positioned at what would be in between his legs. Atem realised with another lurch of his stomach that that was where a dildo would be installed.

Once he’s set up on that nauseating contraption, Atem would have the hole of his ass at his eye level, his dick aimed literally at his own face.

He could only hope Kaiba didn’t also mean the part about flipping his insides out.

 “Kaiba… you sick, perverted exhibitionist…” He whispered.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kaiba replied smoothly.

The black suit man pressed yet another button, and a part of the table next to Kaiba’s seat stowed away, creating a passage to the centre. It only took a few strides of Kaiba’s ridiculously long legs to take them next to the restraint device.

Kaiba deposited him on the device, practisedly arranging Atem’s limbs into position and fastening the straps. Atem’s brain gave a numb whizz at every sweep of the CEO’s broad hands on his skin.

Given his occupation, this wasn’t exactly the first time Atem was put on such an openly erotic display. Still, he felt every inch of his exposed flesh tingle and burn like he was some virgin, and he knew it took more than the sexual context of his predicament to make him so self-aware. He probably looked the perfect image of humiliation for the enjoyment of his rival, or anyone else in the room.

It was little comfort that he had put Kaiba in a similar position less than a month ago. He would actually prefer not to be reminded how the brunette had managed to stay awake through the whole unspeakable tirade of abuse. It only served to build his premonition of exactly how his rival would want to return the favour.

This was not the time to be stubborn – the sooner this cursed ordeal was over, the better off he would be. Unlike Kaiba, he would gladly pass out at the first chance available – he was actually quite good at it, from all the times he fell into less than desirable hands – but he was almost sure Kaiba would not allow him to take that easy way out.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check.

“What did you drug me with?”

Kaiba raised a neatly trimmed brow. “A light paralytic combined with a sensitising agent – a new formula under development at our company. It is designed to relax the body to extend its receptivity, enhance responses to stimulation while reducing susceptibility to loss of consciousness from sensory overload.”

So no sleeping it off. What a pity. “It sounds more like a torture device than a bedside item.”

Kaiba’s smile took a sadistic twist. “That’s why it’s being developed _for laboratory use only.”_

He pushed back Atem’s fringes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Atem bit back the annoyance that he couldn’t claw in some marks to disfigure Kaiba’s perfect face.

“And I suppose I have the duty to inform you, although the risk had been more or less eliminated from the newest batch, earlier versions of this drug have been known to cause renal prolapse.”

_He was fucking serious about having me inside out._

Atem would have thrown up if there were anything in his stomach.

Kaiba reached into his front pocket and pulled out what Atem recognised as another remote, but much slimmer than the earlier. He keyed in a combination, then pointed the remote towards the direction of his seat. Large screens dropped over the row of floor-length windows behind the head of the table, and on the largest screen in the center an image of a strangely familiar body of flesh flickered to life.

Atem took a moment to realise it was his own ass.

Kaiba took a stride aside, long fingers clasping together, looking every bit like he was going into a business presentation. He probably just needed a microphone of sorts to complete the look, Atem mused, but it wasn’t practically necessary since his voice projected perfectly well to every corner of the room. “Gentlemen,” He started, “While we wait on the preparations, allow me to give a brief overview of the products we will demonstrate today…”

The image on the centre screen moved off to the side, replaced by a slide with a picture of one of the toys on display on the table, together with text and diagrams that probably detailed its features. Atem couldn’t really take in the content because he was otherwise distracted.

_Preparations?_

He didn’t stay confused for long when he heard a low buzz of motor, and saw the pole aligned with his ass start to move towards his anus. The pole kept advancing until the cold metal kissed his entrance. Then he felt something come out of the tip and slip into his hole – two soft and slippery projections. He was inclined to call them feelers, or tentacles. The “tentacles” bent outwards, scissoring the walls of his rectum with their rubbery tips. Then a third projection slipped through the space between them, attaching to some point in the depths of his rectum with the small pad at its end.

Then slowly, the two “tentacles” started pushing in and out with a twisting motion, expanding the tight space between the walls as they went. Atem jerked upwards, letting out a muffled yelp when he felt an electrifying pulse from the third “tentacle” with the pad.

“Nggh – mmph!” His head snapped to one side, toes curling and limbs forcing against their restraints as he fought to contain the assaulting sensations. The vibration was only mild, but strong waves of pleasure crashed along his spine as the soft protrusions stretched and stroked his insides, and soon his head was numb and tingling. He pressed his lips together, but exerted moans leaked directly from his throat.

“…And no, this prep extension is not yet being adapted to market, although we are looking into the possibility. Cumming already, Atem?”

Atem gasped wildly, head thrown back and mouth agape. He blinked as sticky drops of liquid slid down his chin.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Kaiba remarked. The insufferable smile was permanently attached to his lips.

“Same to you… bloody wanker.” Atem managed to catch his breath as the vibration stopped and the rotation motion of the “tentacles” slowed to a halt. Another involuntary whimper escaped him when they drew out of him with a wet pop.

Kaiba’s fingers closed on his face, a thumb dragging along his jaw to catch stray drops of semen, smearing it over his skin. “It would seem the preparations are complete. Let us proceed with the demonstrations.”

A black suit appeared at Kaiba’s side, presenting him with a dildo he took up, holding the base in one hand and balancing the tip with the other. “We’ll start off with the signature model of the line. Behold ‘Seiryu’, Guardian Dragon of the East!”

Atem was able to take a close look at the toy in Kaiba’s hands. It carried a distinctly inhuman shape, with its angled head and pronounced ridges rising along its spine, ending in a knot at its flared base. A beautifully finished fade ran from clear azure at the knot to periwinkle-white at the tip. Atem would reluctantly acknowledge it was actually aesthetically pleasing to look at.

Kaiba moved to the other end of the restraint device, and Atem immediately berated his previous thoughts. He almost forgot the damned thing was going to go inside him.

Kaiba stretched a light blue condom over the toy and coated it with a generous portion of lube, then bent down to fix it in place at the end of the pole. The motor started again, and Atem felt the angled tip push at his entrance, slowly stretching the rim before finally slipping in. He tensed at the tightness as the toy pushed its way into his depths, but managed to relax as it pulled back and slid in more easily on the second thrust.

“Are you feeling any discomfort?” _I’m getting publicly raped on a fuck machine and I feel sick in general, thank you,_ Atem thought with a roll of his eyes, but complaining would pointlessly slow down the procedure. “I’m fine.” He glanced up to see without surprise that the image on the large screen had switched back to his ass, and he watched the strange member draw in and out of his puckered hole, the excess lube pushed out from the side and trickling down his ass.

“I’d like you to give me a few words of evaluation for each product you test. Texture, shape, firmness… what’s your verdict on this dragon?”

Atem made another long-suffering internal eye roll, and a dirty idea took form in his head. “I like his ridges. Mmh… good size… feels a lot better in me than your dick.”

Blue eyes peered down at him, a dangerous glint prowling its depths. “My dick?”

Atem smirked, daring him to retaliate. “‘Seiryu’… the Blue Dragon… isn’t he modelled after you, sick bastard with the blue eyes?”

Blue eyes narrowed as Kaiba smiled cooly. “Interesting proposition… you must remember the shape of my dick very well.”

“This one feels far more comfortable than its prototype, though.”

“Because I made it to your size. It’s smaller.”

Atem felt his cheeks burn up in irritation.

“Since you seem to like him, I’ll let him have you for a little longer. Do enjoy.” _A little longer? Was Kaiba going to have it go on until I cum?_ But he realised it wouldn’t be so hard after all, as the machine picked up speed and was soon penetrating him at a relentless rhythm. He was struggling against the bonds again, back arching off the restraints and broken syllables dripping out of his mouth as he squirmed away from the punishing stimulation at his prostate. His knees buckled inwards each time the set of ridges passed over his rim, and his thighs quaked every time the swollen knot ground against his perineum. He saw a flash of blue eyes, Kaiba bent over him, sweat trickling from his naked chest and the perpetual taunting smirk drawn across his lips, and he came with his hips jerking and his mouth hanging open in a strangled cry.

Fazed and heaving, he opened the eyes he had squeezed shut subconsciously, and met with blue looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Had he really come again, within minutes, to a fantasy of Kaiba’s face? Knees trembling, he saw Kaiba’s gaze flicker from the fresh cum dripping off his cheeks and neck to the toy pulling out from his hole, the head catching briefly at his entrance and bouncing to fling up a few spots of fluid as it yanked free. He expected the brunette to make some jeering remark, and was mildly surprised when the blue eyes tore away from him without a word. The disappointment at the lack of exchange quickly gave way to satisfaction when he realised what was going on.

_The bastard was so turned on he didn’t want to admit it._

“Our next dragon is a ‘Zomok’,” Kaiba announced, his face for once resolutely turned away, “One of the flying serpents who serve as mounts for the Garabonciás, wizards of the storm.”

 

It would certainly prove a worthy pastime to find more cracks in Kaiba’s façade, Atem thought as he braced himself for the intrusion of the next slippery beast. But to his dismay, the impassivity had returned to Kaiba’s face, and so did the infuriatingly complacent smile. Instead, Atem found himself quickly breaking down, and by the fifth or sixth dragon dick he had already lost the ability to taunt Kaiba at every turn. He had grossly underestimated how physically and mentally taxing it is to take in one foreign object after another, never being able to predict what the shape and consistency the next one would be and how to accommodate it to make it easier for himself. He could only be grateful to the above that Kaiba didn’t expect him to cum for every dick – the last hint of human sense in that batty head, Atem decided resentfully.

He turned his bleary eyes to the dark purple toy with serpentine scales currently slithering its way in and out of his orifice. It wasn’t covered by a condom, and Atem vaguely recalled learning that it had a cum tube installed.

 _So this pretty baby is going to cum inside me?_ Atem peered down at the purple vice, a defeated smile rising to his lips. “Mmh… I’d like that. Cum… cum inside me.”

Kaiba’s eyes snapped up abruptly, and Atem had another moment of realisation.

 _That’s it!_ Kaiba may be an insane sadist, but he was a healthy human male, and Atem could be damned if the CEO didn’t have more than a superficial sexual attraction towards him. There was no way in Hell the brunette would be satisfied with just feeding him fifty fake dragon dicks. He would want to take him in person, but not in front of a room full of people. He would save himself for last, when Atem was fucked out of his coherent mind, and claim his unresisting body for his own.

The prospect of getting fucked by his rival was decidedly no more thrilling than getting fucked by his dragon dicks, but It would be the end of his misery.

Atem suspected he couldn’t goad Kaiba into taking any items off his schedule, but if he provoked him, Kaiba might get impatient enough to run through it faster.

Atem moaned, a drawn-out, wantonly noise, and he saw Kaiba’s eyes lock onto his lips. He licked off a trickle of sweat, and left his tongue peeking out of his mouth.

“Hungry here, are we?” Kaiba said.

“Mmh… yessss baby… feed me…” _You’re practically eating me up with your eyes, Kaiba._ “Give me your juice… Kaiba… I want all of it…”

He bucked his hips in time with the thrusting of the machine, wiggling his ass to put his reddened hole on a more inviting display. “Fuck… I want you… annhg… want you in me now, Kaiba… mmph… fuck me…”

He felt the grinding member in him suddenly tense up, and a thick stream of liquid was ejected into his insides. He tried squeezing himself around the toy, and successfully pushed some of the liquid out of his twitching hole for his rival to see.

“Mmmh… it’s filling me… it feels so good… aah…I’m getting pregnant with a dragon baby…”

Suddenly Kaiba was over him, their faces a hair’s breadth apart.

 _“You want me to put my dragon baby in you, Atem?”_ Kaiba growled.

Atem smiled. His tongue darted out and took a taste of Kaiba’s lips. _“Do it if you can, fucker.”_

Kaiba jerked back from the contact, but they held each other nose to nose for another few seconds. Atem felt Kaiba’s hot breath burning on his skin. Then the brunette briskly pulled away.

“Gentlemen, we have a small change to the lineup of the presentation. Allow me to introduce ‘Fáfnir’, the transformed dragon.”

To Atem’s stupefaction, Kaiba undid his belt, dropping it casually to the floor. He turned around, and Atem realised he had put on a sheath over his erect penis.

“The cursed son of the dwarf king Hreidmar, turned a dragon by his greed to guard his treasures with his fiery breath.” Kaiba gave Atem a gentle caress on his cheeks, tucking a loose strand of his hair behind his ear as he whispered to him like a lover, “This would be a little stretch… bear it for me, will you?”

He pulled a switch and the pole and motor moved aside, allowing him access to the raised stage. Kaiba stepped into position between Atem’s legs, and Atem saw the profile of the earth grey sheath on the large screen, the sprinkle of bulges lining its flanks and the deep gorges running along its underside. There was a flash of Kaiba’s slender fingers as he slipped a blue and white striped condom over the head.

“Ready, my love?” Kaiba smirked as he kneaded Atem’s ass, squeezing more of the residual white liquid out of his anus. He pressed his tip to the entrance, teasing it with light prods.

 _“Just get on with it, son of a bitch,”_ Atem hissed.

“You’re more foulmouthed today than in any of our business negotiations, honey, I’m impressed.”

“Anything to get you to put your tiny dick into me before we both die of old age – AAGH!!” Atem cringed painfully when Kaiba’s weapon breached his entrance. It already wasn’t easy to take Kaiba in by himself, Atem recalled, and now he was probably just two or three sizes bigger. Why did he call Kaiba tiny, of all things?

The brunette bent in and kissed him slowly, but continued to press in on him like a bulldozer. “You shouldn’t eat more than you can chew, sweetie.”

Fine, he was a fucking moron. He shouldn’t have provoked Kaiba at all when he was about to gut him with a giant flesh knife. “Haah… slow down… Kaiba… please…”

“You should ask me nicely.”

“I just did! … aaah… Kaiba… you goddamned monster… please… slow down… you’ll kill me…”

Atem’s face scrunched together, and he heard Kaiba’s low chuckle. He was bleeding, definitely bleeding. Another item to check off Kaiba’s list. _And that arse-kissing motherfucker is starting to thrust!_

“Don’t be so stiff, precious,” Kaiba murmured, “I’ll break you.”

Atem clenched his teeth, tasting the tears streaming down his face. “You’re – already – breaking me! Gods, please – aagh – stop –”

Atem’s breath hitched when Kaiba stopped abruptly, halfway into a thrust. He sputtered and gasped, coughing up spit that flew into his throat. He’s dying. Kaiba must be happy.

“I thought someone said I had a small dick,” Kaiba mused.

“It was me,” Atem spat. “It’s fine, I have a small ass – no please, don’t move, Kaiba, don’t – auugh!” Kaiba made a few more jerks, and Atem broke off into miserable whimpers.

“I also remember someone saying he wanted to get pregnant with my dragon babies…”

 _For the love of Ra, what does he want now?_ “Yes, you have your dick in the right hole…”

Kaiba chuckled again, small puffs of breath tickling Atem’s throat. “Good to hear… now shall we try again, more gently?”

 _He totally skipped the point._ But Atem decided _(intelligently, for once)_ that it was not in his best interest to push it. He nodded, and yelped as Kaiba pulled clean out of him. His head lolled to the side, and he saw his swollen hole on the screen. It was glistening with fluids, but there was no trace of red. So he wasn’t ripped open after all? _Great, less risk of miscarriage…_

Kaiba’s length pushed back up to his entrance, and Atem switched his focus back to the man standing between his thighs. He swallowed. “Just… slower this time…”

He felt himself stretch open again, and was relieved when the coarse head pushed in sufficiently slowly until it slipped smoothly past the rim. He moaned softly, eyes squeezing shut. Kaiba bent in, lathering light kisses on his cheeks and jaw, one hand pushing back his fringes and dragging soothing caresses on his forehead with his thumb.

“Relax, baby…”

Atem took a deep breath, feeling the tension gradually escape from his strung muscles at the sound of Kaiba’s soft whisper. He could feel the sheath inside him more vividly now, the small protrusions massaging his walls and the ripples on its underside catching with his flesh. The blunt tip nudged through his folds and creases, the body of the length stretching and filling him, until finally Kaiba’s sacs touched against his ass.

“That’s right…be good for me…”

He opened his eyes to see Kaiba lay a hand on his stomach, then lazily drift aside to rest at his hips. His head buzzed when he thought he saw a light bulge protruding from his abdomen. _Good Amun, I’m going insane._

Kaiba was watching him intently, the self-satisfied smile now residing in his eyes.

“Should I start moving?”

Atem nodded again, feeling as if he was in a trance. Kaiba slowly drew out, dipping gently and rubbing Atem’s rim with the bottom of the sheath. He slid in again, then drew out a few shallow pulls and thrusts. Atem’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kaiba ground hard against his prostate.

“Nggh! Right there – haah…”

Kaiba paused, and Atem almost cried out in frustration. “Did I do something you like?”

 _God save me…_ “Yes… please do it again…”

Kaiba hummed, pushing a hot breath against Atem’s throat. “Squeeze me,” He commanded.

Atem clenched his insides, and mewled when the coarse tip rubbed over his prostate once more.

“Tell me what you want.”

Atem gasped, suddenly at loss for the appropriate thing to say. _Gods, just move, hit that spot again…_ “Fuck… Kaiba… fuck me…”

Kaiba’s eyes darkened several shades. _Right answer, good job, Atem._ “I want you to put your dick in me… right there… hnngh…”

Kaiba started rocking his hips, and Atem gave a drawn-out wail. “Ahhhn… I want… harder… push me there harder… mmh… yes…” The stretching pain was still there, but the sparks of pleasure had caught a wick, and was swiftly burning down his spine, consuming all his other senses.

Kaiba had picked up a steady pace, rubbing firmly over his prostate on every thrust.

“Haah – Kaiba… ohhh… fuck – fuck! Don’t stop – yess – I want it!”

 _“What do you want?”_ Kaiba hissed fiercely in his ear. Atem bit his lips, twisting even more tightly around the thick member now humping his sweet spot at a brisk rhythm and sending renewed tears streaming down his face. _“I want you to come inside me – ohh! Feed me your milk – nggh – mmh – yess sweet Ra, make me pregnant, aah – I want all your juice –”_ Why was he saying all of that? He sounded stupid, since Kaiba was wearing a condom. But he saw Kaiba’s eyes darken until it was almost pitch black, and the grip on his waist suddenly tightened so much it made him wince.

 _“Ahh – nnh!”_ He felt a tell-tale twitch as the member swelled inside him. He bucked his hips restlessly, crazed for more friction, but Kaiba stopped moving, and suddenly drew out of him so fast he let out a high-pitched squeal.

 _“Fuck, Kaiba, what –!”_ He gasped, his walls clenching in discontentment as they drew in air, _“Put your dick back in here – ugh!”_ He choked in surprise as he heard a crisp snap of flesh, and a sharp pain erupted on one of his asscheeks.

“Calm down, my impatient bitch,” Kaiba said, peering down with his shadow-cast eyes at the red mark blooming on Atem’s backside where he spanked him. “I’ll put something back in you soon enough.”

He peeled off the condom, tying it in a perfect knot, then took off the sheath, depositing both in a box at Atem’s feet. Atem watched dumbly as he retrieved his belt and redid his pants, burning insatiability quickly ebbing to cold reconcilement.

Now Kaiba had taken him, but he was far from the end of his sufferings.

Kaiba reemerged with a dark red toy in his hands, its shape and length giving Atem a dreadful jolt in the stomach. _In fact, the worst is probably just about to come_ , He thought with a miserable smile.

“Now, gentlemen, feast your eyes on ‘Wruenele’, the dragon of Knotlow who forms terraces around his lair with his giant tail.”

_And he’s feasting his eyes on me… or more like my helplessness. Come to think of it, I must look most desirable to him in my despair._

“This is a peculiar one, long and rather sizeable.” _Sick wanker. Fucking faggot._ “He carries a set of sensors and his own propelling motor. It may at first seem an unlikely combination, but I’m sure you’ll soon appreciate its potentials.” _If he only wanted to see my insides splayed out in pretty red ribbons, why didn’t he just put a bullet through my ass?_ “But for his most unique feature…” Kaiba paused long enough for Atem to direct his gaze back to the toy perched in his hands. He blinked as it flickered, then turned transparent, Kaiba’s pale fingers showing through its girth.

“State-of-the-art active camouflage technology, although applied to an end slightly diverting from its original purpose of concealment. This special ability of the ‘Wruenele’ is rather meant to… reveal.”

Atem heard himself laughing – if that was what the gargled, broken noise was. _Screw the bullets. How would such brusque and vulgar devices fit to Kaiba’s aesthetics?_

The toy was fixed and poised, and Atem soon felt the smooth tip of the shimmering tail probing at his entrance. The image on the large screen changed, now displaying a dark pink cavern, its moist walls twitching and contracting as if it was alive. _Because it is, Gods, that’s the inside of my fucking hole._

He stared at the feed of his own entrails as it stretched and expanded with the intrusion, a combination of disgust and fascination pooling in his guts. It looked like he was blooming… like a bloody flesh-coloured rose.

 _Kaiba must have had me triple washed before I got here… I’m squeaky clean._ “Are you keeping an archive of this footage?” He asked weakly, “Print a few frames to hang up in your office or something.”

Kaiba looked genuinely entertained by the idea. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

 _He’s asking me if I would mind!_ Atem executed his most spectacular internal eye-roll yet. “Oh, be my guest.” _But now that I’ve taken a closer look… my insides look quite attractive. I’ll know that when I do get shredded to make flesh flowers one day…_ He winced when he felt the stretch at his rim brink on discomfort. _When is it going to stop?_ He peered between his legs, and realised a good third of the toy was still outside. _Shit, is this all supposed to go in?_

“Kaiba, I don’t think I can take any more…” He tried, brows knitting as he felt his sphincter strain uncomfortably.

“Relax. I won’t let it gut you,” Kaiba said.

The toy stopped advancing at that moment, and Atem expelled a shaky breath. He was just about to relax when it started vibrating, shifting and throbbing like a mollusk as it squeezed in another inch of its length.

 “Nggh – Kaiba – I’m serious… it hurts… make it stop.” _He was fucking lying!_ When did he start trusting this man who would happily dine on his lightly seared liver on a fine day?

Kaiba walked around to Atem’s side, his hand once again settling on his stomach. “It’s fine, sweetie, you can do it,” He cooed.

“N-noooo… I can’t...” Atem shook his head desperately, body twisting into an awkward shape in his efforts to escape the abominable girth. Kaiba dipped down and took one of Atem’s nipples into his mouth, licking it gently. “Just another little push,” He murmured between light pulls of teeth, “You’re almost there…”

 _What the hell is he getting at?_ The lines sounded wrong in more than one way, but Atem didn’t have the mind to figure out how. “Kaiba,” he pleaded, “it’s too much… I can’t… please…” But the brunette didn’t respond, opting to lavish his attention on Atem’s nipple, drawing it up in light sucks and nibbles.

Atem broke down in wheezing gasps when the intruding girth stopped precisely at the point where he felt the ring of muscle around his hole was about to tear. He took a few shallow breaths, trying to relax his body and get used to the frightening stretch. But once he was seated in a more comfortable position, a foreign and bizarre feeling started to sprout and branch in his stomach. Satisfaction – his hardly coherent brain scrambled to gather – contentment in the strangest breed. Was he feeling so accomplished about taking in that huge monster that he was getting off on it?

He heard Kaiba’s low chuckle again, the cursed, diabolic sound that would infest his nightmares. “‘Wruenele’’s algorithm could interpret your state from the tension in your tissue and stop safely at your limit,” He murmured. _Bless Osiris’s dismembered corpse,_ Atem sputtered, feeling his head about to explode. “From what it’s telling me, you can take just a little more.”

“Nggh – _aaaaaugh!!”_ Atem screamed when the base of the toy started to swell. _This is it… he’s finally going to butcher and roast me. I still wish he killed me with a bullet, but I guess then I won’t be fresh enough for his tastes._ He seized when an ice cold hand closed around his neglected member, giving it a squeeze and a firm stroke down its length. He cringed, and a new wave of panic hit him when the movement made him clench tightly around the offending length. His vision promptly blacked as he came forcefully, feeling his abused hole spreading limply around the toy like the remains of a popped balloon.

 

He barely had the strength to flinch when the last toy pulled out of him, its bulging head catching briefly at his entrance. “Mmgh… Kaiba… How many more…” He slurred.

“No more of them,” He heard Kaiba’s harsh voice. “It’s my turn now.”

Atem blinked away the fog in his eyes and winced as they were attacked by streams of sunlight. The board room was empty except for the two of them, and the screens over the windows have been raised, the city’s skylines spreading beyond the glass panes.

Kaiba had walked up to him, loosening his tie. His belt was already undone.

“You’re late to the party,” Atem breathed, “I’ve become rather loose.”

“Then I suppose I can go in without preparing you,” Kaiba hissed.

It was just another jolt of pain to bear with a clench of teeth, Atem told himself. But something snapped nevertheless when Kaiba entered him, flesh connecting with flesh.

His thrusts were brusque and artless, as were the obscene slapping noises filling the room. The CEO was done with his little games. Atem was pushed up against his restraints, with little in his power to save his raw orifice from the assault.

 _I’ve become one of his toys…_ Atem thought listlessly, _A new fuck doll to add to his lines._ Does Kaiba’s company make fuck dolls? He can’t really recall.

“I can have one custom made for you and you can stick my picture on his face,” Kaiba growled, “But I think you would rather have a bouquet of ‘Seiryu’ arranged in blue roses.” Did he ask that question aloud?

Kaiba reached to the control panel, pressing a switch that released Atem from the restraints, but he realised he still cannot do much except press his palms weakly at Kaiba’s shoulders. Kaiba picked up his legs, promptly slinging them around his waist. He folded Atem in half, and only had to thrust him a dozen more times _(he’s_ _like his damned machine… only faster and much more mindless)_ before Atem felt his insides irrigated by a hot stream.

 _That was fast_ … _he must have been pent up._ Atem regretted the thought immediately as Kaiba picked him up, and he fell right onto a still-erect member. _What the fuck – how is he still hard?_

Kaiba marched across the room with Atem trapped in his arms, legs dangling helplessly from his hips.

“Kaiba,” Atem gasped, a breathless laugh bubbling in his throat. “The windows are open. Do you want the whole city to see you shamelessly shagging someone in your board room?”

“What if I do?”

Atem yelped in surprise when the brunette strode briskly up to the windows, throwing him on one of the panes and letting his limbs collide onto the glass with a dull thud. Then with a jerk of his hips Kaiba shoved back into him with a force that drove him flush against the glass, making him hiss in pain as his nipples rubbed hard against the cold surface. He could see the streets at a dizzying distance below, the streams of cars and the pedestrians scattered on the sidewalks.

“Look, Atem,” He heard Kaiba whisper in his ear, “This city below us is our plaything. I want all its inhabitants to see me fucking you, and know which of us is their real King.”

“Then too bad we’re eighty floors above the ground – ” Atem sneered, only to have the end of his line broken into incoherent syllables. Kaiba’s grip at his shoulders were punishing – he could have sworn his bones were breaking. Every thrust seemed to drive the living daylight out of his eyes, and he felt his knees giving and his backsides becoming sore and raw. But a grudging flame ignited inside him, and before he knew it his mouth was running off his thoughts. _“Fuck, Kaiba, harder… is that all you’ve got?”_

Kaiba growled in his ear, no longer producing a human sound but the low and dangerous snarl of an enraged beast. Atem gasped at the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his neck. _Yes, that’s it…_ He saw it perfectly, even with his eyes closed – Kaiba’s hair dishevelled and falling into his face, eyes wide and pupils blown with a flame of madness that consumed the blue of his irises and made it black. _A king? You’re nothing but a tamed beast now… now that you’ve lost yourself to me!_

“A tame beast wouldn’t rip you to pieces the way I will,” Kaiba breathed harshly. “Someone would definitely notice when I hang your intestines from my window.”

“Even then – haah – you can’t prove I’m yours to own or – conquer –“

 _But now he’s determined to prove me wrong. What have I brought on myself,_ Atem thought dizzily as he slid down to a kneel on the ground, his face in the carpet and his ass still held high in the air. _We’re both far gone. Now Kaiba can call me Lassie… and I’ll call him Mr.Meow.”_

At some point Kaiba had picked him up again, as carelessly as picking up a ragdoll, and carried him back to his seat. He sat down in the plush black leather with Atem in his lap, hands firmly planted on Atem’s slender hips to bring him up and down over his cock. Atem’s head was nestled in the crook of Kaiba’s neck; he only had to tip his chin to catch the drops of sweat falling from Kaiba’s jaw and slipping under the collar of his dress shirt. A little further up, his parted lips, his flushed cheeks, his knitted brows and his eyes hiding under long brown lashes, infused with dark ink as he had imagined – Back when they were in his club, Atem had already discovered how addictive it was to see those blue eyes change colours, losing their usual crystalline chill, to be clouded with turmoil and unadulterated lust.

They liked watching each other break, as much as they liked seeing themselves unravel in each other’s eyes.

Kaiba saw Atem staring. He let out another animalistic snarl, dipping his head to snatch at Atem’s lips. Atem grabbed the hair on the back of Kaiba’s head and pressed their lips together.

 _“Mine,”_ Kaiba growled.

 _“Mine,”_ Atem wasn’t one to back down.

They fought for dominance, but Kaiba had an undeniable edge. He won, easily driving Atem out of breath. He caught Atem’s hands and placed them over his erection, guiding him to give himself a few rough strokes.

_“Come for me.”_

Kaiba’s hands returned to Atem’s hips, and Atem pumped himself in time to his thrusts. He came with a shameless wail, expecting to see his release spatter all over their thighs and Kaiba’s expensive leather chair, but nothing came out. Atem wasn’t even surprised – how many times had he come already in the past few hours?

Atem let out a long and shaky sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as extreme exhaustion shredded his coherent thoughts. He was finally passing out. Apparently Kaiba’s drug prevented loss of consciousness from overstimulation, but not from physical fatigue.

Kaiba was still thrusting him steadily, his warm girth almost comforting to embrace. Atem fell back, head rest limply on Kaiba’s chest, and Kaiba locked him tightly in his arms. The wet sound of copulation receded to the distance as his senses were flooded instead with the strong beats of Kaiba’s heart. Atem felt himself melting to a liquid substance drenching through Kaiba’s sweat-soaked shirt, and his vision sputtered and faded to black.

He would have Kaiba filling him in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don’t get arrested before the week’s out for extremely evil and shockingly vile content, there shall be more…


	3. I beg you for your mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Your aesthetic tastes are as extravagantly disgusting as your ego, Kaiba,” He grimaced._
> 
> _“Says the person with my abhorrent tastes inked to his leg,” Kaiba smirked, pointedly peering at the blood-smeared dragon crawling on Atem’s inner thigh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Kaiba is still a sick fuck. Mob/prostitution(?) Atem does a bit of internal drama queen. ~~okane ga nai(??)~~  
>  Some blood, some angst.  
> Somehow they're warming up to each other.  
> (????)

With all his years Atem couldn’t say he had seen a more peculiar situation than the one he found himself in now – and he had seen enough peculiar situations for a dozen average lifetimes.

He was dressed in skimpy leather that showed more than it covered, tied to a pole and getting raped by someone he hardly knew – which wasn’t the news to him, believe it or not. He just wasn’t used to the person sexually assaulting him being more uncomfortable with the situation than he was.

And he was very uncomfortable, to be fair. His legs were in the air, calves tied to his thighs and thighs split apart to put his parts on lewd display. The thick member of the man was pushing in and out of him under his eyes, and he could smell the stench of blood mixed with semen running down the cheeks of his ass. He was mortified for his own life. There was the gruesome possibility of being fucked to death by this man – or his twenty companions to come – but this wasn’t his immediate danger. This wasn’t _their_ immediate danger.

The room was unnaturally silent save for wet slaps of flesh and his pained, exerted pants, which made a sudden small vibration sound especially loud.

“Time’s up,” Someone said. Then the deafening sound of a gunshot shook the walls.

The man inside Atem let out an inhumanly howl, slipping out of Atem’s hole as he fell back onto his ass. Blood was splattered all over his face, and he clutched his right ear – or where his right ear should be – as he curled into a shivering pile on the floor.

There were a few more empty clicks of a trigger.

“Atem, I think your gun’s out of ammo.”

Atem broke into heaves of breathless gasps. “The fucking gun carries fifteen rounds, you could have counted, you ass-headed bedlamite,” He choked. The man he was talking to seriously did not know the first thing about firing a gun – his head could have easily been the one blown off by the previous shot.

The tall brown-haired man shrugged, tossing the empty Glock 20 aside and reached into his suit jacket. He pulled out a 1911, and Atem saw a dragon carved on its silver muzzle.

“Your aesthetic tastes are as extravagantly disgusting as your ego, Kaiba,” He grimaced.

“Says the person with my abhorrent tastes inked to his leg,” Kaiba smirked, pointedly peering at the blood-smeared dragon crawling on Atem’s inner thigh.

 

_-An hour ago-_

“Sir, we have a private buyout tonight for the Hanamura family.”

 “I have an invitation.”

Kaiba followed the manager into the club, weaving through the crowds scattered around the stage where scantily dressed dancers were flexing their tantalising limbs around the steel poles in the spotlight. _Business does seem to go as usual despite their tight situation,_ Kaiba mused.

They went straight to the second floor, and the manager keyed him into one of the VIP lounges. A sweet smell assaulted his senses as soon as he went through the door, together with the distinctive sound of bodies slapping together and a man’s pleasured grunts. He found the person he was looking for by the dance pole in the centre of the room, his slight form towered over by a man almost twice his size. _It seems like I’m late for the party._

“You might need this, sir.” Kaiba extended an open palm, and a cool metal object was passed to him. It was the handle of a Glock 20.

“Why thank you,” Kaiba checked the clip and loaded the gun in a fluid motion. “Secure the doors.”

He shot five rounds into the ceiling as he entered, shattering hanging light fixtures and sending the occupants of the room shouting and scrambling to cover. Two rounds soared over the head of the large man at the dance pole, who pulled out of the smaller man’s mouth with a distraught wail and bounded for dear life. Kaiba then turned aim to the couch facing the dance pole and emptied three more rounds right beside the plump man lodged between the cushions, who practically rolled off the couch in his hurry to dodge the bullets.

Kaiba strode right over and took the man’s seat, taking care to sit a little off to the side so as to avoid the residual heat from the man’s backside. He crossed one long leg over the other, planting his heels on the coffee table. Blue eyes peered at the slim figure tethered to the dance pole, and the sight sent a jolt of heat straight to his crotch. Atem was clad in something that should hardly be called clothing, leather straps binding his arms and legs, leather corset tightened around his already barely existent waist, bringing out his chest and dark, glistening nipples. A ring gag hung loose around his neck, and his lips were strewn with spit and cum. His eyes were covered with a heavy leather blindfold, but somehow he still knew who had entered the room, since he turned in the direction of the couch with the most scandalised expression and yelled _“What the fuck are you doing here, Seto Kaiba?”_

 _Hnn._ Kaiba quirked a perfectly trimmed brow. _Is this what they called having a_ thing _for each other?_

“I’m here to check on you having your ass fucked into a flower,” He said, playing with the gun in his hand. _Rather small… but just the right size for Atem, I suppose?_ “Who are these people anyway?”

“They’re my… clients,” Atem bit out.

“I thought you didn’t offer your own ass to your clients.”

“…This is none of your damn business.” Atem turned away, and both of Kaiba’s brows went up. _Awfully eloquent today._

“Wh-what the fucking hell is going on??” Kaiba’s eyes turned sharply to the man who spoke up. _Hanamura Kensuke. Hanamura Reiji’s playboy son, successor to the Hanamura Family enterprises._ The man Kaiba had just kicked off the couch was barely gathering himself up from his cowering position. He was shirtless, with only his tie hanging from his neck, making his livid features appear unfortunately ridiculous. He seemed somewhat aware of the fact, if the beet red that extended all the way down his neck was any indication, and he turned a few shades darker when Kaiba snickered loudly.“Why the fuck is Kaiba here?” He demanded, “And why the fuck does he have a gun? Don’t you fucking check for arms at your fucking place??”

“For your fucking information,” Kaiba pointed the gun at the man’s face, and he undignifiedly scrambled back a good three paces. “This gun happens to be allowed because it’s a personal affect of the club’s proprietor… and I happen to have it because he’s my bitch.”

“ _Y-your bitch?”_ Hanamura wheezed, his wild-eyed gaze darting from Kaiba to Atem, but the smaller man seemed as bewildered by the statement as he was. He found enough indignation to turn back to Kaiba and bark out a proper sneer. “Heh! I only know that Nekhbet’s Order owes my family three billion yen, and he’s sold himself to us to pay it off!”

“Three billion? Is that how much your ass is worth?” Kaiba mused, turning back to Atem. The smaller man was struggling against his bonds in a futile attempt to escape his predicament. He paused for a moment at Kaiba’s question, looking every way like he was dying to throw a tirade of scathing rebukes at the brunette, but what eventually came out of gritted teeth was curt and dispassionate. “…I told you it’s none of your business.”

“Y-You heard him!” Hanamura burst out, now thoroughly disgruntled at being ignored. “Your bitch? Haha, I’m laughing! Seto Kaiba? You must be living in a dream where you own every fucking thing in the world, but here’s your hard fucking reality – you’re just a fucking dreaming disillusioned wanker, that’s what you are!”

Kaiba found a smirk creep up the corner of his lips, but he let out a long-suffering sigh, like an impatient teacher explaining a problem to an especially dull student. “Could I assume you haven’t spent the whole evening fixing your eyes on how your dick fits into his hole? Then you must have seen his tattoos.”

Atem had turned very still, allowing Kaiba to freely roam gaze over his body. He was as petite as a cat, but each slender limb was perfectly toned, the strength residing in the lean muscles easily strangling men as tall as Kaiba and double his build. Kaiba had seen those limbs flex with fluid grace as Atem engaged him in a most sensual _sharqi_ , another evening incidentally in the same room they were in now. He could only imagine how breathtaking Atem would be on the dance pole, his delicate but powerful curves unraveling in the spotlight, the gleam of sweat like diamonds studding his delicious olive-coloured skin. _And yet these plebeians decided to tie him up and use him as a fuck doll… they could have gotten one from my retailers for much cheaper._

Compared to other gangsters Kaiba had seen, Atem was actually no tattoo enthusiast at all – only two designs were on prominent display. Kaiba took a moment to appreciate the first – an Egyptian vulture proudly guarding his right shoulder. _Nekhbet – the fearsome vulture goddess who watches over the Pharaoh himself. The residents of Domino would probably know it better as the sign of her savage Order, who litter the grounds with the disembowelled corpses of their enemies. But no…_ “I’m not talking about the sign of the once fearsome gang who has tragically fallen under debt to your arriviste company. There’s a newer one…” His gaze drifted to the ink on Atem’s right leg. It was a dragon, small but no less formidable in its air, wrapping itself possessively over Atem’s thigh and holding the vulture in a fierce confrontation. Kaiba passed a thumb under his tie. A strikingly similar design was embroidered in white thread on the dark blue silk. “I’m honestly surprised that I would have to point it out for you to notice, but _that’s my dragon._ ”

Atem snapped up, and for a moment Kaiba thought he was going to argue, but he bit his lip and stayed silent. It was Hanamura who spoke up again in rabid indignation. “Now wh-who’s scared of you and _y-your_ failing company? I’ll let you know I’m Hanamura Kensuke, the Hanamura that’s taking over Domino City from your t-tiny flailing hands! I don’t care if this bitch was _yours_ at any point, because he fucking well isn’t now! So pack your things and get the fuck out of here before I call the – EEK!!” He let out a shrill scream when a bullet scraped past his ear.

“You seem awfully unenlightened…  I’ll grace you with two more pieces of information.” Kaiba switched his gun to his left hand to pull out his phone, opening a webpage and holding it out for the man to see. “Number one… I bought your pathetic company from your old man two hours ago – something you should probably know despite how… busy you have been.” A sideway glance at the man’s stupefied face told Kaiba he was able to read the bold text off his screen. “So Atem is my asset, be it by my definition or yours. Which brings us to number two. _I don’t appreciate filthy hands on my assets.”_

The room was finally as silent as death, with noone daring to whimper or even take a louder breath. Kaiba took his time to study Atem’s face. His lips were pursed – if he was in any way affected by Kaiba’s news, he didn’t show it on his firmly set jaws, and the blindfold hid away his eyes. _How pesky._ “Take the blindfold off.”

Of course, none of Hanamura or his half naked company moved a toe. It was Atem’s ever-faithful staff who appeared out of the shadows to briskly free their superior from the leather trinket. Blood-red eyes blinked, then locked onto Kaiba with a deathly glare. _Ouch. I wonder if that’s why the plebeians blindfolded you – were they afraid of meeting your eyes?_

Kaiba raised an empty hand, and only had to wait seconds for a cocktail to be served to him. It was a vodka martini, shaken and served straight up with a single olive. _Such efficient staff… I should invite them to work at my company._

“Now every one of you who had your dirty dick inside any part of my _asset_ … please line up in an orderly row so I can charge you for damages.”

Kaiba took a leisurely sip out of his drink, but by the time the glass left his lips noone had moved.

“Not the honest type of businesspeople, are we?” Kaiba smiled. “I suppose it’s also rather unrefined of me to negotiate in such a brute force fashion… well then. I have an idea. Let’s play a game.”

Kaiba lifted his glass to Atem, letting the olive lying at the bottom of the clear liquid tumble to rest in between his tanned legs. “I suppose you upstarts did pay for _service_ from my asset at some point, so I’ll let you enjoy a little more of your benefits. Each of you would have one minute to fuck him, through any hole you please. If you manage to cum within your allotted time, you’re off the hook – I’ll assume you haven’t been through him earlier. If you fail...I’ll help you shoot some red cum through your nose.”

 _“Kaiba, what the fuck are you trying to do?” Ah, the Princess speaks._ Atem was finally looking flustered again, every hair on his wild mane standing on their ends. “I’m not your blasted _item_ , and I’m not about to join you on your ridiculous game!”

Kaiba levelled his gun at Atem’s face. “I don’t recall you having an option.” He watched the livened flame in the red eyes quickly dissolve into realisation, then finally fade into cold embers of defeat.

“Now that all the players understand their roles…” Kaiba turned his gun to Hanamura, lingering for several seconds to watch the man plaster himself onto the wall. Then the gunpoint found the man who was with Atem when Kaiba entered the room.

“You’re first.”

 

Atem blinked furiously as the blindfold lifted off his eyes. After having them on for an hour ( _or was it longer?_ Atem stole a glance at the watch on his subordinate’s wrist – _dear Ra it had only been forty-five minutes_ ) even the dim light in the lounge was too much for him to bear.

His gaze quickly locked onto the man on the couch. Kaiba looked like he had just come out of a business meeting (which was indeed the case, from what he said). His suit jacket was draped over his shoulders, dark blue tie with the dragon embroidering neatly pinned to his black shirt, sleek black trousers hugging his insanely long legs, patent leather shoes casually lodged on Atem’s coffee table. The look was completed with his signature smirk, perhaps garnished with more rabid complacency than usual, to match the distinct bulge in his crotch.

He was putting in absolutely no effort to hide his boner.

He may as well be the only one left standing in this room, Atem thought with an internal roll of eyes, since he had terrorised everyone else into shivering piles huddled against the wall.

Things couldn’t have taken a worse turn. His rival had caught him in the most embarrassing situation imaginable – dressed up like a bondage slave, selling his body because he couldn’t pay off his own debts. And if that wasn’t enough, Atem had demoted from bondage slave to Kaiba’s dog to Kaiba’s inorganic property within a matter of minutes. And he could still only fathom why Kaiba was here in the first place.

But at the same time, he wasn’t completely displeased at Kaiba’s presence.

Hell, for all he just did, he could have been Atem’s Prince Charming on a white horse.

There was a reason why he didn’t turn to Kaiba for help in the first place. The CEO had just given an avid demonstration of how he envisioned Atem as his possession. If Atem fell into his debt, that was exactly what he would become.

Yet the more he thought about it, the prospect of _belonging_ to Kaiba may not be that repulsive after all.

Kaiba knew him. They knew each other intimately, respected each other in ways only rivals would.

And Kaiba desired him, in every form of carnal lust, but much, much more. He desired Atem down to his last material, his pride, his obstinacy, the perpetual threat he posed with his sheer existence… Even a lover could not be more thoroughly infatuated than Kaiba was with him.

If he were to belong to someone, what better hands could he be in?

Atem caught himself in his deliberations when Kaiba raised his glass.

The gesture was awfully familiar.

“Kaiba, what the fuck are you trying to do?”

The fear that should have been his instinct when dealing with his rival had finally started to grip him when he realised how far he had slipped into wishful fantasies.

“I’m not your blasted _item_ , and I’m not about to join you on your ridiculous game!”

The glass was lowered, replaced by the cold muzzle of his Glock 20. The air of ardent madness that encased the blue eyes only a moment ago was gone, and in its place was nothing but cold derision.

“I don’t recall you having an option.”

Atem was so wrong.

Kaiba was his rival, in every sense of the word. It was never him that Kaiba desired, but the sight of him wallowing in his complete and utter defeat.

 

Atem’s breath hitched briefly when the man entered him, tearing him where he had been injured earlier. He bit on his lip and waited for the pain to fade into a dull ache.

Kaiba was watching him unblinkingly, dabbing delicately on his drink. Atem’s lips curled in a sardonic smirk.

The game was still on.

His rival wanted to see him broken and resigned. Atem would consider giving him that for his ninety-ninth birthday.

He may have mistaken what Kaiba was after, but he was right about everything else. Kaiba was absolutely possessive over him. Even now, it was Kaiba who was fucking him, and not this greasy man from Hanamura’s lot who was so frightened he could barely come erect.

And the bed was Atem’s playing field. Kaiba may start his games with aggressive moves, but Atem had never once failed to make Kaiba fall slave to his passions.

He threw Kaiba a challenging glance, and watched the brunette uncross and cross his legs.

 _Go ahead and jerk yourself off,_ Atem jeered. _You know you want to do it._

 _I don’t want to miss you cumming all over yourself,_ The blue eyes replied with cool composure. They glanced down at Kaiba’s phone lying on the couch.

“Ten more seconds.”

The large man let out a gargled yelp, and Atem cried out when he seized his hips and began thrusting desperately. It didn’t seem to help much, and he even managed to slip out of Atem’s ass just as Kaiba’s phone started to vibrate.

A loud gunshot shook their ears, followed closely by two more. The man positively bawled as he dropped to the floor, landing on his backside with a thud.

“Oops, I missed,” Kaiba said.

_Blistering Bastet’s British Shorthair. How could I forget that sex was not the only thing this sick deprave gets off on?_

“Kaiba, if you want fuck my dead body please come right up and shoot me through my mouth!” Atem gasped. “I’m sure that’ll make a big enough hole for you to put your dick through the back of my throat.”

“I rather like your throat intact,” The brunette downed the rest of his drink and passed the empty glass to Atem’s awaiting staff. “What’s the fun when I can’t hear you insult me with your lovely voice?”

“Then you probably need to improve your marksmanship before you lay your arse-groping fingers on a gun!” One of the bullets had bounced off the pole over his head. Kaiba would have to make a better effort to convince Atem he wasn’t trying to kill him.

Kaiba ignored him, instead turning to Hanamura. “You’re next. …Kindly be prompt with moving your impressive weight, unless you want to try your luck on how accurate I could get.”

The last bit of Hanamura’s imposing façade had crumbled to dust. He was actually snivelling, two long trails of snot hanging down from his nostrils.

 _Gross._ Atem felt himself cringe like a high school girl.

The poor man had even less of a chance than his predecessor – he wasn’t even hard. It took him several frantic tries to stuff himself into Atem’s hole.

Gods have mercy. Atem had never been through such torture. It was like being gutted by a blunt knife.

Praise be to whichever higher being was watching, one minute wasn’t too long to endure. But Kaiba always gave him more than one thing to worry about – he was duly reminded as Hanamura fell howling in agony, clutching his bloodied ear.

 _What in Ra’s heaven and earth is Kaiba thinking in that beautifully insane head?_ Atem hadn’t been fair earlier about Kaiba’s marksmanship – he might not have a perfect aim, but he certainly did not land this shot by accident. It would be fine if he only planned to threaten or mildly injure. But Kaiba proceeded to produce his own gun after emptying Atem’s cartridge, and Atem realised that at this rate there would be at least one dead body leaving the room.

Did he care if any of these people died? He wouldn’t give a shit. If they didn’t happen to be in his club, which they were, and taking care of a dead body in his club was no trivial matter.

Kaiba was here to give him a headache.

The CEO could get down to seriously dirty tactics when there was something he really wanted from Atem. That was how Atem got the tattoo on his thigh. He had unwittingly agreed to let Kaiba “mark him anywhere” after he gave the brunette a hickey too high to hide in his shirt collar. He was promptly drugged, and woke up to find this mark that definitely would not fade in a few days.

The brunette technically never forced him to comply to his less reasonable demands. He always asked him politely to give in.

“Just stop this madness, Kaiba. I can’t have you go on a shooting spree in my damn club.” Kaiba lazily wagged the gun in his hand, and Atem sighed. _Fine, the magic words._ “I’ll do anything you want.”

For a moment Kaiba just gazed at him, head tilted and blue eyes darkening into a dangerous hue. Then he stowed away his gun and briskly patted his thigh.

“In that case I’d like to request personal entertainment – I believe I had paid enough.”

 

Atem’s step wobbled when he was released from his binds. Kaiba was almost concerned it was too much of a stretch to make him do a lap dance in this state.

But Atem had to be one of the most stubborn souls Kaiba had ever met.

He disappeared into the back room. When he reemerged, he had cleaned himself up, put on black thongs and long black fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. The top of the stockings went up to his thighs and precisely strangled the neck of his dragon tattoo.

 _Obstinate devil_ , Kaiba smirked.

Atem grabbed the dance pole as he passed it, flexing his spine and rubbing his chest against the cool metal, then hooked a leg around it and did a simple spin.

 _Such a pity I won’t be able to see him do an actual pole dance today,_ Kaiba mused as Atem released the pole and approached him, garnet eyes flashing like a beast concealed in the folds of night.

He prowled over Kaiba with the grace of a feline predator, pushing a tanned knee onto the cushions by Kaiba’s lap. He brushed a hand along Kaiba’s jaw, teasing a few strands of brown hair and tucking them behind Kaiba’s ear. Then he pushed his chest forward, pressing in his stomach and rubbing it against Kaiba’s abdomen. His thighs grazed ever so briefly over Kaiba’s tented erection.

Atem was a bloody incubus.

Countless times Kaiba had simply wanted to murder him, but next moment the ire would morph into a raw desire to grab his thin shoulders and kiss his taunting lips, spread his slender legs and fuck him into a screaming mess.

“Should I stuff a few bills into your straps?” Kaiba tilted his face into Atem’s caress, eyes hooded in lazy playfulness.

“Be my guest, fucker, you paid for it,” Atem breathed.

Kaiba tugged his wallet out of his jacket, silently cursing that he hadn’t prepared a huge wad of cash for this unforeseen occasion. He pulled out the thin stack of Fukuzawa Yukichis he had, sliding some bills loosely under the bands of Atem’s thongs and stockings and letting the rest flutter down his thighs.

Atem pushed off the back of the couch, threading his leg deftly between them as he turned around to display his perfectly shaped ass. Half straddling Kaiba, he slid his hands down his torso, teasing his own nipples until they stood under his fingertips, and his tongue darted out to pass over his lower lip as he swayed his hips, bringing his ass up in quick shakes. There was hardly any loose fat on his well-toned thighs, but Kaiba nevertheless found himself staring mesmerised at the Meiji-era writer’s stern face jostling on Atem’s perk assets. They flew out of view as Atem swung around again. Atem settled into Kaiba’s lap, grinding their crotch together with slow thrusts of his hips. He snatched a bill from his side, folding it and slipping it into Kaiba’s shirt collar. He leaned in until they were close enough to kiss, breath hovering over Kaiba’s mouth.

 _“Dance with me, handsome,”_ Atem whispered.

Kaiba hummed in acknowledgment, reaching up to loosen his tie. Atem undid the knot and pulled the tie from his collar, throwing it aside, then proceeded to unbutton Kaiba’s shirt. Black silk fell aside to reveal a dragon perched on Kaiba’s skin, its teeth bared in a fearsome snarl as it gazed down from Kaiba’s collarbone. It was obviously sibling to the dragon on Atem’s thigh, but several sizes larger, its body twisting across Kaiba’s abdomen and tail dipping into his waistline.

Kaiba drew Atem close, pressing his lips onto one of Atem’s nipples and lathering it with flicks of his tongue. Atem moaned softly, cradling Kaiba’s head with one arm, and the vulture on his shoulder clashed claws with Kaiba’s dragon.

“Would you care to give me a blow?” Kaiba asked between light pulls of teeth.

Atem looked down, his eyes dark and a subtle smile ghosting his lips. “You only paid for the lap dance. Other services will be extra.”

“That’s quite an expensive lap dance,” Kaiba remarked. “How much for the blow job?”

“Two billion.”

“How much for you to drink it down?”

“A billion on top.”

Kaiba’s eyes wandered down to the ring gag still hanging from Atem’s neck.

“How much for you to put that back on?”

For a moment Atem almost looked startled, his body stiffening and a thread of panic flashing through his features. He quickly hid away the alarm, but the tension in his limbs didn’t fade away. He hesitated for another moment before pressing his lips together in a thin line.

“I can do it for free, if you would return the favour.”

Kaiba cocked his head, trying to tease apart the emotions tangling together at the back of the red eyes.

“I’ll take the deal.”

 

Kaiba’s eyes were pages of a cryptic book.

There were phrases that Atem identified easily – pride, arrogance, tenacity. Madness and ambition. Lust.

But every third or fourth line would be written in a code that Atem could not decipher. There were emotions that he had intentionally sealed away, sunken in the dark depths of the blue orbs where light could not reach.

Atem had already established that Kaiba was obsessed with him. But there were many things that couldn’t be explained by obsession.

Their matching tattoos.

Why Kaiba would shower him with six billion yen like it was nothing.

Why all the times Kaiba could have easily forced Atem into his way, he chose to play with Atem’s rules instead.

Were all these really things that Kaiba would do on a whim?

Yet whenever Atem tried to probe if there was a deeper meaning to the puzzling actions, he would find himself staring at the fathomless depths of an abyss, ice cold water drowning his senses.

He shouldn’t care what he was to Kaiba, other than an enemy and an outlet for sexual tension.

But he nevertheless found himself asking that question more and more frequently, to the point he could hardly rest without knowing the answer.

The spicy tang of metal was hardly a welcome taste on his tongue. He carefully eased Kaiba’s length into his mouth, having to take extra precautions to not choke himself on his own spit. He couldn’t suck, and his tongue could only pass awkwardly around the underside of Kaiba’s girth, so he had to take Kaiba all the way into his throat to give him any pressure.

Kaiba’s long fingers were threading through his hair, pressing down encouragingly as he swallowed his length. Despite the less than comfortable arrangement, Atem felt the tension that had seized his limbs slowly discharge as he relaxed himself to the soothing strokes of Kaiba’s fingertips on his scalp.

Their relationship was built on abuse. Yet at times like this, Kaiba would also give him a taste of maddening tenderness – and leave Atem wondering if he could ask for more.

There must be more pleasures that they could offer each other than their own pain and humiliation. Couldn’t they depart from their vicious cycle, and pursue more meaningful things?

Atem looked up with some effort, making a new attempt to scavenge clues and possibilities from Kaiba’s blue depths. Normally he would provoke Kaiba to wear away his defences, but now he was deprived of his verbal weapons. The frigid sheets of ice floating on the blue waters have started to thaw into familiar waves of desire, but Atem could see little more of what lies within their depths.

The pungent smell of Kaiba’s sex flooded Atem’s nostrils. The reek of another male’s dominance should have been revolting, but Atem found himself relishing the taste.

It was an addiction.

And then Atem knew.

It was useless to ask Kaiba for an answer. Both of them had built solid walls to protect their core, walls that would never fall lest their very existence crumble to ruins. The true extent of Kaiba’s indulgence on Atem was one of the things he would never release beyond these rigorously guarded battlements.

But that doesn’t prevent Atem from tapping on other things from the brunette. It doesn’t take much deduction to tell – Kaiba’s charity always came after Atem gave up a piece of himself. He would wait for Atem to break down to the state of his liking, then grace his bleeding wounds with the tenderness that Atem had become so drunk on.

Atem didn’t need to know if Kaiba had any gentle feelings towards him. He only needed to offer himself, and Kaiba would always reciprocate with something he desired.

That leaves him with only one thing he had to confirm.

Atem’s vision was fogging. Kaiba’s eyes wavered in and out of his focus, but Atem satisfied himself knowing that their line of gaze never left his face.

_You can own me. Tame me, exploit me, tear me apart._

_Just keep your eyes fixed on me, and never look away…_

 

If you can’t own him, then break him.

It was the sentiment of a badly spoilt child, but Kaiba had never known himself to be mature.

Initially, “breaking” his rival was all he wanted. The sight of Atem laying at his feet, his proud wings reduced to dirty, weeping rags. The contentment of overpowering this fierce, agile creature.

But somewhere down the road, Kaiba had found himself appreciating the sight of Atem soaring freely in the skies that was his boundless kingdom. Kaiba’s desires had since transformed – he wanted to lock his tag on Atem’s ankle and have him occasionally fly in to settle on his arm, resting his beautiful feathers as he fed from his hand.

He still wanted to break him, but only to see the hurt and defiance burning in those intoxicating red eyes, and know that they had sprung to life only for him.

Kaiba combed his fingers through Atem’s hair, relishing the surprisingly soft texture of the strangely coloured strands. Atem looked up at him, face flushed and eyes moistened from the effort of taking Kaiba deep into his throat.

_Only Atem could still look so breathtaking with his mouth stretched into a pitiful grimace and tears trickling down his face._

Kaiba blinked. Was Atem crying?

It obviously could have been reflexive tears, but Kaiba noticed the faint quiver in Atem’s shoulders and the suddenly painful clutch on his thighs.

They weren’t unbreakable. It may seem like the case, given how hard they swing their blows to glean as much as a scratch on each other’s armour, but there never was an egg that would not crack.

And Kaiba knew exactly where the pressure point was on his own shell.

He would shatter to pieces if Atem got tired of how he could bring him nothing but pain, and flew away without a backward glance.

Suddenly Atem started convulsing around him, his shoulders shaking with more force than earlier. Kaiba realised with a start that he had cummed in Atem’s throat.

Atem couldn’t swallow the release with his mouth held open. He would choke.

Kaiba pulled out in a surge of panic, dragging Atem up to sit on his lap. Atem’s face twisted when the brunette wrenched his jaws open with more force than necessary to pry the ring gag out of his mouth.

“Spit it out!” Atem was coughing fitfully, but he threw Kaiba’s hands off with a feverish shake of his head. His Adam’s apple bobbed, and he collapsed onto Kaiba’s chest, breaking into a renewed fit of coughs and gasps.

 _Bloody obstinate devil!_ Kaiba winced in exasperation, gathering Atem into his arms and patting him firmly on the back until he caught onto his breath. Sometimes Kaiba really wondered why he put so much effort in devising new ways to torture his rival, when Atem was the real expert at hurting himself.

Atem pressed his forehead onto Kaiba’s skin, and Kaiba frowned deeply when he started to laugh.

“Fucker. …Why do you keep doing that?”

 _Doing what?_ Kaiba jumped when Atem’s hand slipped down and grabbed his cock.

“You’re still hard.”

 _That must be my talent,_ Kaiba thought confusedly.

Atem drew himself up, hooking his other arm around Kaiba’s neck. “We’ll have to do something about that, don’t we?” He cooed, raising his backside and positioning himself over Kaiba’s keen erection, letting the tip graze over his entrance.

 _Bloody Christ._ Kaiba felt the dull throb of circulation rushing up to his head. He wanted to grab those skinny hips and spear him on his member and fuck him until he screamed. But he remembered how Atem had been bleeding earlier, barely able to walk.

“Stop it, Atem,” He muttered, pushing him back. “That’s enough.”

“Are you suddenly worried about _breaking_ me?” Atem cried in a shrill voice that Kaiba had never heard him use before, “Or am I too _dirty_ for you now, after you’ve seen other men fucking me?”

Kaiba seized Atem’s face with both hands, smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss.

 _“I swear one day I’ll fuck you into strips of meat and eat you while you’re still breathing with your shredded lungs,”_ He growled, _“But not today, when your hole is already in bloody tatters.”_

“I’m sorry a bleeding hole is not your cup of tea,” Atem drawled, pressing his thighs insistently on Kaiba’s hips. “But I want you to fuck me now.”

“Then stay put and behave like a good bitch,” Kaiba hissed. He wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist and back, picking him up and throwing him onto the couch, then climbed on top of him. He poised his member between Atem’s thighs and brought Atem’s knees together.

“Squeeze.”

 

Atem suspected that Kaiba could be the perfect lover if he wanted to. He was a bloody sadist, yet he knew how to take care of someone, how to lavish them with attention and make them addicted to his touch.

But Atem hadn’t really thought about whether it would creep him out if Kaiba started treating him like a fragile item.

Fortunately, it would seem he was worrying too much. The beast returned the moment Kaiba pinned Atem down on the couch, tearing at Atem’s limbs and clawing crimson streaks on his throat.

Atem could swear that Kaiba was breaking the skin on his thighs. He couldn’t really complain, however. If Kaiba had fucked him in his hole like he asked, he would really die a painful death. So he threw back his head, relaxing into the cushions and pressed his thighs tightly together.

Kaiba tugged on the stocking on Atem’s right leg, yanking it out of the suspender clip and releasing the dragon from its confines. Atem watched dazedly as the head of Kaiba’s member pushed past the dragon’s mouth.

Then Kaiba folded him in half, pushing his thighs to his chest and spreading his calves apart. Atem hugged an arm under his knees and reached down with his other hand to pump himself in time to Kaiba’s thrusts. He could feel Kaiba’s tip poking on his stomach.

“Kaiba…” Atem breathed, but his voice was quickly muffled by Kaiba’s lips smothering on his.

_He’s snogging me like there’s no tomorrow… I guess he really wanted to shut me up._

But for someone as defiant as he was, Atem couldn’t just stay quiet when asked to. So he moaned loudly, loosening his jaw and letting the wantonly noise flow freely from his throat.

_Yess baby… take me harder… fuck me like I’m the only bitch you know…_

He could tell that Kaiba understood him perfectly, from the brunette’s hoarse grunts and increasingly ruthless thrusts.

If Atem listened carefully, he could pick out the restrained breaths of the men still huddled against the wall, littered with occasional muffled curses.

 _They’re scared to breathe, but they’re still getting off from watching us… poor things._ Atem slid his tongue into Kaiba’s mouth, drinking in his taste. _I guess the only thing we can do for them is to have you cum all over me and show them who I belong to… aren’t I right baby…_

Kaiba pulled him back by his hair, breaking their kiss to move down and lay his teeth on Atem’s throat.

_You’re right, precious, you always are... where do you want me to shower you with your reward?_

 

Kaiba’s black Mercedes glided silently through the evening traffic.

Crossing his legs leisurely in the back seat, Kaiba pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one to his mouth. He was about to light the cigarette, but stopped the motion when a soft cough sounded beside him. He snuffed out the lighter, chewing on the unlit cigarette as he glanced at the warm weight that had fallen on his arm.

Atem was fast asleep, Kaiba’s jacket slipping over his bare shoulders. His body was relaxed and his breath even, but a light crease worried his brows. He seemed to have a low fever, the unnatural heat from his forehead seeping through the fabric of Kaiba’s shirt sleeve. Kaiba made a note to call the family doctor once they got home.

He pulled the jacket up and wrapped it more comfortably around the slender shoulders, taking care not to disturb Atem’s sleep. His fingers slipped into an inner pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

The golden vulture’s seal on the back had already been broken. Kaiba opened the envelope and extracted a small slip of paper. The paper was almost translucent, carrying a subtle texture of white feathers. On it was a note handwritten in hastened but nevertheless tidy scrawl.

 

_Kaiba-kun:_

_Atem’s at Aaru VIP1. Our staff have already received my instructions._

_Please save him._

_I realise I am making a very impudent request… you and my brother had never been on good terms, and I am aware he had done more than hideous things to you in the past. But he has fallen for you – and if this is any consolation for you to know – you have become the only person in this world capable of giving him a fatal wound. As such, I’m asking of you not to save him from his enemies, but from himself._

_Please take care of him._

_Make no mistake – you’re still the last person I would trust to be his Prince Charming. Yet as things are… you’re also the only person I could trust._

_I beg you for your mercy._

_Y.M._

Kaiba flicked his lighter back to life. The specially manufactured note paper immediately caught fire, burning away swiftly and silently. Kaiba winded down the window on his side and held the note out the window, letting the embers scatter into the evening air.


	4. Excuse me, is this supposed to go in my ass???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba has a handsome chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Spinoff that started off as a meme challenge. No, you won't guess what this chapter is about even if I told you what the meme was.  
> Rather detached from previous chapters and probably does not really fit into the general, uh, plot. Not that there is a plot to this series.  
> I promise this will be one of, if not The weirdest thing you'll ever read.  
> Mokuba makes a cameo. Please assume he's old enough for this shite™.

【Msgs / 1 new】

_【Seto Kaiba (09:30)】 - New product, did a special custom for you. Try it out and take some pictures, will you? I’ve been missing the sight of your slutty ass._

 Atem had just finished reading the message when the doorbell rang downstairs. He rolled off his bed, trotting down the stairs two steps at a time, only slowing near the bottom of the flight. He really shouldn’t be that excited over a package from his rival. But from the safety of home and solitude, he could admit that the CEO’s choice of gifts had never failed to get him off… literally and figuratively.

He opened the door, and was scandalised to see the flamboyant white dragon designs covering the box in the mailman’s hands. _Could the jerk have made it any more obvious this was from him??_ Atem was glad that Yugi was out on errands. Kaiba was usually discreet with packaging, but this time the CEO seemed to have decided on a change of pace.

There was noone else in the house, but Atem clutched the box close to his chest and rushed back up the stairs two steps at a time, feeling like a high schooler on mischief. He burst into his room, locking the door behind him, then promptly unpacked the box and emptied its contents onto his desk.

An assortment of lube (Edible!cookies and cream,  38°C fever™, glow in the dark, … and was that cum??), two T-shirts sporting white dragon designs (Atem won’t be caught dead wearing Kaiba’s company swag outside his house, but while he’s at home…), a handful of keychains with miniature models of dragon dildos (Atem picked out Seiryu from the lot and set it aside – it would be a most gratifying experience to see Kaiba’s dick tortured by keys in his pocket, he thought with a surge of impish satisfaction) – and there it was, the special sterilised bag that must hold the “new product” Kaiba was talking about… Atem peeled open the seal, and found himself staring at a comic relief of Kaiba’s face.

_What the…??_

Atem gingerly extracted the toy from the bag, weighing it in his hand. It was no doubt a hand poured silicone toy, flaunting Kaiba’s features in remarkable detail – brown fringes falling over arrogant blue eyes, mouth hanging open in a positively evil laugh, sculpted chin sharp enough to cut – and the chin was very sharp indeed, stretched way out of regular proportions in artistic exaggeration. The shape of it actually put the toy somewhere between a dildo and a large anal plug.

Atem gave the toy a squeeze, and Kaiba’s features distorted comically between his fingers.

_Is this… Excuse me, is this supposed to go in my ass???_

Atem’s first instinct was to toss the object at the nearest wall. So that was what he did, feeling another surge of satisfaction when Chin-Kaiba bounced off the wall and landed on his pillow with a feeble plop. _Take that, wanker._

Mildly disgruntled, Atem flopped back onto his bed. It’s been two weeks since Kaiba’s last visit to Aaru, and he could be honest – he rather missed the CEO’s dick. To be fair, Kaiba had been ridiculously busy the whole time – Atem flipped out his phone and turned up Kaiba’s calendar (it was anyone’s guess why he had access to the CEO’s calendar in the first place, Atem certainly had no idea) It was Sunday, but it would seem that the workaholic would be in his office. _Maybe I should go to him for a change…_

 _Fuck no!_ Atem furiously shook the thought off his mind. He wasn’t desperate enough to wrap himself in ribbons and beg to get laid. The CEO would rub it in his face for centuries to come.

 _I’ll just take care of myself… and maybe send the prick some pictures to get him all bothered… he did ask for it…_ Atem rolled over to confront Chin-Kaiba with incensed resolve. _Yes you! Calling me your bitch and coming and going as you please… getting me all riled up then sending me this bloody prank… Aren’t you too old for pranks like this anyway?_ He snatched up the toy, squeezing it until the eyes bulged out of their sockets. _Eat my ass, fucktard! I’m going to take it all out on you._

He jumped out of bed, surveying the collection of bottles laid out on his desk and pulling out the cum lube from their midst. He picked up a makeup mirror and a box of tissues and deposited them all on his sheets. Propping the pillows up against the headboard, he promptly shuffled out of his pajamas and underwear, leaving them in a heap at the end of the bed. Then as an afterthought, he returned to the desk and shrugged into one of the white dragon T-shirts. He climbed back into bed, resting his back against the pillows and spreading his legs apart. He positioned the makeup mirror in front of him so that it displayed a clear view of his asscheeks.

 _Gods… I’m so hungry…_ He stared dazedly at his twitching hole, recalling the feeling of Kaiba’s thick member stretching out the folds around the rim. He shook off the image and picked up the bottle of cum lube, breaking the seal and pouring some onto his fingertips.

The slippery white substance had an absolutely mesmerising consistency. It pulled out long strings from the mouth of the bottle and clung around Atem’s fingers in the most satisfying way. It even carried the faint muttony smell of real spunk.

Atem grabbed Chin-Kaiba and smothered his lube-laden fingertips up against its nose. He snickered when the lube hung down from the nostrils like two long trails of white snot. _Here’s the white dragon you’re so fond of, fucker._

He laid back into the pillows, pushing the T-shirt up to his stomach and squeezed out a generous portion of cum lube, spreading it liberally over his abdomen. He proceeded to coat Chin-Kaiba thoroughly, leaving only the hair part dry so it wouldn’t slip out of his hands. He poised the toy at his entrance, teasing it back and forth with the tip, then pushed it in until half the lengthly chin was submerged. Satisfied with the arrangement, he whipped out his phone and snapped a shot of his reflection in the mirror.

 _Where goes the hair on your chinny-chin-chin?_ Smirking at Chin-Kaiba’s smug face covered indignantly in lube, he sent off the picture message and tossed his phone onto the night table.

Turning back to stare at Chin-Kaiba’s imperiously flared nostrils, Atem paused to wonder what he should do next. Was he really going to go through with getting himself off on this ridiculous excuse of a toy? Now that his picture mission was complete, he could just go back to one of the older toys and toss Chin-Kaiba into the back of his closet.

_But no, that would be backing down from a challenge._

Atem blinked. _What on Earth am I thinking – since when was getting off on a random exotically shaped toy from my rival ever a valid challenge??_ But the more he stared at the snarky grin on Chin-Kaiba’s face, the more determined he was to see it drown and suffocate in his hole. _Alright… Challenge accepted!_

He eased the toy in and out several times, getting used to the stretch, then he parted his legs further and pushed hard, watching Chin-Kaiba’s gaping mouth disappear into his orifice, excess lube rushing out and collecting under its nose.

“Nggh…” Atem squirmed somewhat uncomfortably around the toy. The chin was completely smooth, providing no catch at all, and Atem was sure it would slip right out the moment he let go. He nevertheless had to take care not to push it too far in, in case the whole thing lodged in his anus and he would have to make a most dignified trip to the hospital. He squeezed experimentally, but the toy didn’t hit any sweet spot inside him.

 _Bleh, you’re no use at all, are you?_ He frowned at Chin-Kaiba, who stared out innocently at a point on his ceiling. _Whose brilliant idea is it to make you anyway? Yes, I’ll admit the prick has a sexy chin, and if I were to be literally fucked by a chin it would be the most likely chin to do the job… But who the hell would want to get literally fucked by a chin???_

Great, he was so turned off his inner dialogue was starting to blurt nonsense. But the thought of the real Kaiba’s chin, and the rest of his face attached was enough to make a spark of arousal catch back up in Atem’s stomach.

_Mmh… I’d like him to bury that face in my ass… eat me out with that pretty mouth…_

He closed his eyes, and it was easy enough to imagine Kaiba perched between his legs, lips pressed against his hole and nose digging into his perineum.

 _“Atem… you smell of Heaven…”_ He heard him whisper in the low throaty voice that sent shivers down his spine.

_Mm… of course I do… won’t you like to taste me?_

He shuddered when Kaiba’s tongue breached his entrance, taking shallow dips and gently stretching him out. _Gods, baby, keep that up, don’t stop…_ A whine flew out of his mouth as Kaiba sucked hard, pulling off his ass with a loud smack.

 _“Turn around and stick your ass up for me like a good bitch…”_ He ordered.

 _I’m not your bitch!_ Atem snapped. But he obediently flipped over, holding the toy firmly in place as he got onto his knees. He pushed up his ass, and his head blanked out for a moment – the toy had hit his prostate.

 _“Good girl…”_ Kaiba breathed. _“Now touch yourself.”_

Atem reached out and grasped his own member with a shaky hand, gasping as his fingers grazed the leaking tip. He pumped himself a few times, feeling his back hole wrap tightly around the toy as he did.

 _“You’re so beautiful when you’re obedient like this…”_ Kaiba purred, and Atem felt his breath ghosting on his neck. “ _Now show me the way you’d like me to fuck you.”_

Atem nodded with a small whimper. He drew the toy out and thrusted it back in, grinding it forcefully against his prostate. He pulled it out and pushed it in again, grappling on how to make it hit his sweet spot every time and gradually picking up pace. His fingers tightened around his member as he started stroking himself in tandem, his knees shaking as he felt tension brew up in his stomach.

 _“See? I don’t even need to put my dick into you…_ _you’ll come all by yourself when I tell you to... because you’re such a good bitch…”_

_I’m not your bitch!! Oh Gods, fuck… make me come…_

_“Hmm… so stubborn… when you’re making all these slutty noises just for me. Now come, my lovely bitch, and call my name…”_

“Seto!!” Atem cried out, slumping on his shoulders as he sprayed all over his abdomen. He collapsed breathlessly on his side, toes curling as the toy slipped wetly out of his contracting hole.

 _Horus be blessed…_ did he just get himself off on that crazy toy? He was getting so good at it, maybe he won’t need Kaiba’s real dick to feed him anymore.

Sighing contentedly, he was just about to relax when his phone buzzed on the night table. He picked up, and Yugi’s voice floated out of the speakers.

“Hey Atem, could you come get the door? My hands are a little full…”

 _Shit!_ “Right, gimme a sec!” He sat bolt upright, yanking off the white dragon T-shirt and using it to towel off the mess on his stomach. Discarding the soiled fabric in a pile on his pillow, he hastily changed into his pajamas, grabbed his phone and bolted out of his room.

The front door opened to reveal Yugi with bags of groceries hanging from his arms and a small courier box perched in his hands. Atem blinked. The box looked oddly like the ones Kaiba usually sent him.

“Mokuba sent some merch he thought we’d enjoy – it seems I came home just in time to get it.”

 _Mokuba?_ A thread of premonition wound its way into Atem’s head as he took a few bags from Yugi’s hands and followed him into the kitchen. As soon as they put the bags on the counter and Yugi set to work at unloading their contents into the fridge, Atem whipped out his phone, and a dull weight settled in his stomach when he saw three new messages.

  _【Mokuba Kaiba (09:32)】 – Hey guys, I sent a whole load of goodies your way – there’s this special ed toy from our recent promo Niisama would never ever let near you, so don’t tell him about it :P The T-shirts are dead cool tho! Wear ’em out!_

  _【Seto Kaiba (09:55)】 – Never knew you had such exotic kinks. Then what I sent you would probably not satisfy your needs… Let me see if I could find you something more exciting. Sit tight and try not to leak too much while you wait._

 _【Mokuba Kaiba (10:02)】 – DUDE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS_ _((((_ _；ﾟДﾟ_ _))))))) YOU TOLD NIISAMA!! IM GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!!!_

“Allright! Shall we open it?” Atem almost dropped his phone when Yugi’s voice rang up in front of him. “Uhh wait Aibou… I think the package is for me… Seto also sent me something…”

“Kaiba-kun?” Yugi frowned confusedly.

“Uhhh never mind…” How would he explain that Mokuba’s package was already up in his room? “Yeah, let’s open it…”

Yugi found a paper cutter and cut the tape. They took out the packing paper and peered at the contents. Another assortment of lube (Atem wasn’t surprised to see the cum lube among Kaiba’s picks), scented body oil, and another sterilised toy bag. Yugi went on to unpack the toy. It was a dildo - a beautiful silicone phallus that obviously belonged to a crimson dragon, with every rib and groove rendered in tantalising detail. _Ra, this would feel amazing up my ass,_ Atem thought forlornly.

“I wonder why Kaiba-kun would be iffy about something like this... it looks like it’ll make a nice mantel decor, though. I’d love to see Kaiba-kun’s face the next time he comes over,” Yugi stuck out his tongue mischievously. “Hmm, I don’t see the T-shirts Mokuba mentioned…”

“I-I’m sure he forgot to pack them or something! Let’s ask him…” _Except h_ _e’s grounded and won’t be able to answer his texts… at least before he hacks his way out of military-grade software locks... Gods I’m sorry Mokuba, I’ll make it up to you somehow…_ Atem’s phone buzzed again, twice in a row, and he scrambled to check it.

  _【Seto Kaiba (10:35)】 – I found something that would suit you. Sent a car._

_【Seto Kaiba (10:35)】 – Be prepared to be here for a while… it’s been too long since I last fucked you, my sweet bitch._

 Atem had a very bad feeling. He would probably be as intelligent as a bird marching into a cage trap if he took on this invitation… but it was a perfect excuse to get him out of the more immediate conundrum.

“Aibou I gotta go… Kaiba had something urgent come up and he needed to see me right away.”

“Alright…” Yugi answered hesitantly as Atem bounded up the stairs. “Will you be home for lunch?”

“I don’t think so!” _Kaiba would probably cook me for lunch, but I’ll worry about that later…_ “Text me before you make dinner, will you?”

“Okay… I hope you’re not preparing to eat each other up…”

 _Sorry pal, I think that’s exactly what’s going to happen._ “I know the drill, I won’t kill him or get killed!” Atem threw his blankets over the mess on his bed and stashed the box on his desk into his closet, putting on clothes just in time to see a white limo pull into their curb.

“See you later, Aibou!” _I hope I’ll live to see you again!_ Atem slammed the door to his room and rushed down the stairs, bursting out the front door like a breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best regards,  
> The Meme  
> 


	5. Don't Even Think About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Flareshipping.  
> Yugi Joins The Chat And He’s Not Your Cinnamon Roll.  
> Also heads up for drug-induced male lactation.

Kaiba pulled up at the curb in front of Atem’s door.

Atem had a garage, but Kaiba hadn’t asked to use it. They didn’t try to tear off each other’s faces the moment they met anymore, but he wanted to preserve the option of leaving whenever he wished to.

Fortunately, he could rest assured on this arrangement. The respectable civil servants of Domino City usually thought twice before attempting to relocate his vehicles.

Kaiba locked his car and walked up the front steps, breathing in the scent of freshly cut grass. Atem’s townhouse was in a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood – one where its occupants knew better than to express interest in their neighbours’ businesses.

It wasn’t Atem who came to answer the door, but his twin brother.

“Why hello, Kaiba-kun,” Soft violet eyes curved into a welcoming smile, “It’s been a while since we saw each other.”

Kaiba peered down on the top of Yugi’s head as he followed him into the house. The younger Mutou twin looked even more petite than his elder brother. He was several shades lighter, almost as pale as Kaiba, and carried a much less offensive aura, but the distinctive multicoloured tresses that stood up in every direction proclaimed him irrevocably as Atem’s next of kin. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, showing the vulture tattoo on his left shoulder.

“Please make yourself at home. I’ll get you something to drink.”

Kaiba was left at the entrance to the living room. It was an open-concept space with the kitchen connected to the side, where Kaiba could see Yugi busying behind the bar table. Ample sunlight flooded the room from slanted glass roofs. Lush vegetation planted in the back garden could be seen through the set of sliding doors. A long white leather couch and several smaller seats were arranged around the room, along with an assortment of potted plants. Several white Egyptian vultures strutted arrogantly on the hardwood floor between them.

Light music poured from a set of stereos in the corner. _Anzu Mazaki, the rising star in Domino’s pop scene._ _Quite different from what they play at Aaru…_ Kaiba wondered whose taste it might be.

A steel dance pole established itself as a prominent instalment in the centre of the room. Atem was hanging with both hands gripped firmly on the pole, black sleeveless top riding up to reveal his toned abdomen as he lifted his legs into the air.

“Always nice to have you, Kaiba,” He remarked, steadily bringing up his lower body until he hung upside-down, spreading his legs into a perfect split.

“I thought you don’t perform anymore,” Kaiba observed, taking a seat on the couch.

“I don’t, so be prepared to pay another 3 billion for the special service.” Atem folded a leg around the pole and held onto the ankle with one hand. Hanging from the crook of his knee, he released his other hand and arched out his back, stretching his other leg gracefully behind him. “It’s my workout.”

Kaiba sat back in the couch, taking a moment to appreciate Atem’s tantalizing form. Both his hands were back on the pole, spine twisting and legs flexing fluidly as he scaled upward, doing elaborate swings on his way.

When did he start finding Atem attractive? The carnal desire had not arisen until recently, when he took a sip from the forbidden chalice (or rather, had its contents forced down his throat). But Kaiba suspected that the attraction had been germinating far back from then – perhaps ever since he first laid eyes on the red-eyed devil. Atem was fiery, proud and provocative, beating Kaiba at his games in ways that no opponent before him had ever been able to. Infuriating, but at the same time, it was exactly what caught Kaiba’s attention and held him ensnared.

Kaiba was distracted by a glass of pearly white beverage floating in to hover in front of him, blocking his view.

“Hmm, thank you.” Kaiba accepted the glass from Yugi, frowning slightly when the younger twin plopped down on the couch beside him, an identical drink nursed in his hands. “Care to give me some alone time with your brother?”

“Rude, Kaiba-kun, this is _our_ living room,” Yugi frowned right back. Kaiba was mildly struck with the self-awareness of an adulterer waiting for a husband to leave his wife.

He took a grudging sip from the milky beverage. Amazake, pleasantly chilled, mixed with lemonade and a hint of honey. Kaiba pouted. “It’s sweet.”

“You don’t like sweet?”

 _Not when you’re the one serving it_.

It’s not that Kaiba despised the younger Mutou twin. He did dismiss him at first, much as anyone else would – Yugi’s warm, drooping eyes housed none of the raptorial sharpness that Atem had, his almost timid air prompting Kaiba to file him away as an utterly uninteresting subject. But over time Kaiba had come to reckon the strength concealed behind the mild façade – one of reserve and quiet strategy, taking the enemy at unawares. Kaiba himself had fallen victim to his manipulations, goaded by nothing more than a few tactfully worded messages into blowing a fortune on the Hanamura family enterprises to free the twins from their debt.

Kaiba turned his focus back to Atem’s lithe form, drinking in every delicious twist of his supple waist. He shouldn’t have expected anything less from someone born from the same womb as this devil who had stolen his heart from under his nose, should he?

“Seto.”

Kaiba raised a brow as he took another dab of the audaciously sweet drink. Since when did he permit the midget to call him by his first name?

“How do you like my brother?”

“Not much.” The half-lie dispatched smoothly from Kaiba’s lips.

“How do you like me?”

“Even less.”

“Haven’t changed a bit, have you?” Yugi laughed good-humouredly.

Kaiba shrugged, opting to nurse his drink and let the conversation sputter and die into silence. The cool beverage slipped pleasantly down his throat, the lively tang of citrus dancing across his tastebuds as the creamy texture of the rice wine sank into his tongue. _I guess it doesn’t taste that bad after all… but am I getting tipsy?_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw the younger twin look down thoughtfully at his own drink.

“He’s changed.”

Yugi put the glass to his lips, taking a long quaff before setting it down.

“I’ve never seen my brother so desperately in love before.”

Kaiba promptly choked on his drink.

“You’re not looping me into the same trick twice, Mutou…” He turned somewhat angrily to the younger twin to find the pair of violet eyes challenging him squarely.

“I mean every word I told you back then, and I mean every word I’m saying now, Kaiba-kun.”

Kaiba frowned down on the purple eyes, demanding them to reveal an ulterior motive. It took him only a moment to realise it was a lost cause. There was no flaw to be found in the sheer sincerity in those quietly burning irises.

He turned gruffly back to his drink. “So? What are you trying to tell me to do? _Take care of him_?”

Yugi laughed, the edges of his eyes curving warmly, the tension from a moment ago dissolving without a trace. “That would certainly put me at ease, Kaiba-kun,” He replied. “But no – I’m not asking anything of you today. I’d just like to welcome you to the family.”

Kaiba spared the twin another cursory glance. He didn’t like dealing with Yugi’s small talk. He was not one of the sleek but predictable businessmen whose pretence would ooze from their faces whenever they utter words like “welcome” and “family”. Yugi’s air was one of almost childish innocence – and Kaiba was often appalled by how far this convincing display of guilelessness could lure him into the bushes.

“I have no interest in playing house.”

“Nor am I suggesting games,” Yugi smiled. “I’m just saying I like you, Kaiba-kun, and I can’t see why you’re loath to learn you have another ally at your back.”

“I would prefer to watch my own back than rely on your professed allegiance,” Kaiba replied coldly. His remark would have been clipped and dispassionate, if not for the small slur at the end. He frowned. Was the alcohol getting to him?

“Oh, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi’s smile took a teasing twist. “Is sexual intercourse the closest anyone will ever get to you?”

“You got it right, Aibou. There’s no other way to appeal to this unfeeling log,” Atem said as he slid down the pole, releasing it to land gracefully on the floor. “Only his cock takes common sense.”

He advanced towards the couch, his eyes pinned on Kaiba like one of his birds having found its prey.

“I’ll have you know you won’t get away with being mean to Yugi in this house, Kaiba.”

He slung his legs over Kaiba’s thighs, tugging Kaiba’s tie out of his cardigan and flicking it in his face. Kaiba chortled, reaching up to brush away the offending article, but a surge of panic hit him when he tried to lift his arm without success.

He had been drugged.

Why did he think it was a good idea to put anything the twins offered down his throat?

Atem extracted the glass tumbler out of Kaiba’s limp fingers and passed it to Yugi, who put both their glasses on a side table. Kaiba was powerless to object as Atem tipped his chin and kissed him, pressing a hand firmly on his crotch.

“Aah…” Kaiba let out an involuntary noise, feeling his erection dutifully come to life under Atem’s ministrations.

“Too stiff, Kaiba-kun…” Yugi chastised, unknotting Kaiba’s tie and working away the buttons of his cardigan. “You should make yourself comfortable around us – it’ll be easier for you.”

 _Comfortable? I won’t be_ comfortable _until I leave your bloody vicinity!_ He didn’t park his car at the curb without a reason – but Kaiba realised it might have been pointless from the start. He was trapped the moment he crossed the threshold of this house.

The music in the room had took a twist into a dark, sultry tone, carnal notes prowling in to bite possessively at his ears.

Kaiba’s gaze wandered dizzily between the two pairs of eyes, red and violet, both staring him down with predatory intent. Black and white. _A devil and an angel._ The twins looked maddeningly similar right next to each other – braided ponytails, matching tops, mirrored tattoos. The only inconsistency in their attire was Yugi sporting flamboyant silver bracelets and a leather choker.

Yugi’s closet was a far cry from a good kid selection. Kaiba always wondered how he still manages to look _angelic_ with all the heavy metal accessories he doted on.

“You’re getting so wet… good boy…” Atem cooed. He had unzipped Kaiba’s pants, teasing his weeping head through his briefs.

_And it wasn’t the only part of him that was getting wet._

Kaiba stomach turned into an unpleasant knot when he followed the trail of Atem’s wandering hands up to his chest.

He was wearing a white shirt under his cardigan. The two wet patches on his chest was getting so damp his nipples were showing through the fabric.

_What the fuck._

_What the goddamned flipping fuck._

Kaiba practically mewled when Atem unbuttoned his shirt and peeled the fabric off his breasts. And there it was – pearly white liquid trickling sluggishly from his pert nipples.

“Your company’s products are potent vices,” Atem chuckled. “To think this even works on men.”

 _But it’s not supposed to work without at least a month of priming!_ Kaiba thought in bewilderment. Then he recalled the countless glasses of vodka martinis he had indulged in at Atem’s club.

 _The blasted calculating devil!_ Even the time when he thought he had Atem right where he wanted him, tied to the dance pole and subject to his every whim, he had been playing right into Atem’s hands.

But if he were to guess the mastermind behind this epic scheme…

Yugi had the audacity to laugh meekly and rub his nose when Kaiba turned to him with a murderous glare.

_Angelic? He was the real devil._

“Now baby, don’t look at us like we’re trying to hurt you.” Atem slipped his hands around Kaiba’s waist, fingers smoothing over the tail of Kaiba’s dragon tattoo. He eased off Kaiba’s trousers and pulled them down to his knees.

“Aren’t you?” Kaiba laughed, “After going as far as – running this elaborate plot to drug me…” His tongue had gotten ridiculously heavy, leaving him no choice but to speak very slowly to avoid tripping over it.

“No, not at all. I promised you an afternoon of fun when I invited you over, nothing more and nothing less. I keep my promises.” Atem pulled down the waistband of Kaiba’s briefs, letting it snap back onto his throbbing length. Kaiba let out an indignant yelp, which dragged into a strangled moan when Atem took his tip into his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.

“Of course, aah – I can see you having a lot of fun – humiliating me.” Kaiba tried persistently to summon his limbs, thrilling with satisfaction when his right hand finally began to respond. He thrust his fingers into Atem’s hair, brusquely grabbing a fistful of multicoloured strands.

“Oh, you do deserve a little punishment for bullying my baby brother like that,” Atem smirked, meeting Kaiba’s eyes unabashedly as he lapped a teasing trail down Kaiba’s shaft. “But I never said I won’t have you enjoy it.”

“No, I will not enjoy it,” Kaiba growled, giving Atem’s hair an insistent yank. “What kind of – sad retard did you mistake me for? I will not have you deprecate me in this way.”

“I’m not,” Atem pulled back with a wince. “Trust me, Kaiba, I won’t be giving you head if I’m trying to humiliate you. When have I lied when I tell you I’ll give you a good time?”

“Don’t tell me who to trust,” Kaiba hissed. “For the record, I’m certainly not trusting someone who had a full room of people rape me once upon a time.”

“As if you didn’t –” Atem bristled, only to falter mid-sentence. “I thought we were past this.”

“Never to the point we could be _lovers_ like nothing happened,” Kaiba snapped.

Atem fell silent.

Kaiba was quick to smother the small surge of guilt from seeing the wounded shock settling in his rival’s eyes.

 “…This is ridiculous.”

Kaiba jumped. He almost forgot Yugi was right beside them.

“Would you rather we rape you now, Kaiba-kun?”

A cold chill scrambled down Kaiba’s spine. Yugi’s eyes were wide and ablaze, this time burning with ruthless integrity. Kaiba was belatedly reminded that the younger Mutou twin was also a gang leader – and every bit as dangerous as his elder sibling.

“ – No,” He whispered.

“I thought so,” Yugi smiled ever-so-slightly. “Now let’s try this again.”

He leaned closer, eyes trained steadily on Kaiba’s, and it was all Kaiba could do to resist flinching away.

“If you’re convinced you won’t like what we have planned for you, I’ll give you the antiparalytic shot and you could go home.” Yugi’s fingers slipped down Kaiba’s shirt collar, pulling his tie out. “But if it’s any incentive for you to stay… I believe you owe Atem a small favour.”

Tie in hand, Yugi stuck his index fingers up to the corners of his mouth, pulling them up to a grimace. Kaiba blinked.

_I can do it for free, if you would return the favour._

If it’s not another liability he subjected himself to in the heat of that crazy evening, coming back to bite him in the ass at the most inconvenient time.

He was rightfully disturbed that Yugi knew of their little deal, but the timely reminder tided him over with a fresh revelation.

When he accepted Atem’s invitation, he thought he knew what he was doing. They had a tacit agreement to ceasefire when they entertain each other at times like this – a fine balance of give and take, with Atem arguably being the one to yield the bigger step – like humouring Kaiba’s whim with the gag even though he was obviously uncomfortable with the idea.

But today the balance tipped minutely to favour Atem’s side, and Kaiba had promptly forgotten every last bit of their truce, falling back to lash out at Atem in the most cowardly and unscrupulous fashion.

How unsightly, Seto Kaiba.

Atem sat up uneasily. “I’m sorry, Kaiba…” He started, “We’ve gone too far. Let me fix this.”

“No… let me fix this.” Kaiba grabbed at Atem’s wrist, wasting an embarrassing moment fumbling over his fingers before he succeeded. He brought Atem’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss on his knuckles.

“I’ll honour our deal.” He took a shaking breath. “I’m all yours.”

Atem’s eyes widened, pupils blown as emotions cascaded through them too fast for Kaiba to pick apart.

He then dipped his head, and Kaiba let him lean in to kiss a wet trail down his throat.

“You don’t know how much this means to me, Kaiba.”

“You’re welcome,” Kaiba chuckled. As much as he dreaded this scenario, it may turn out to be more interesting than he had imagined. “Enjoy your new pet.”

He let out a lengthy wail when Atem closed his lips over a nipple.

 

“Mmmmhhh…Setoooo… you taste so good baby…”

Kaiba wondered if it was possible to get high on his own milk – if getting high on milk was even a thing. The sweet-smelling liquid was strewn across his face along with sweat and spit, as Atem pulled off his lips with a sloppy lick.

He was on his fours, without a thread on his back, and milk was practically splashing from his swollen breasts as Atem kneaded them down with dexterous fingers. The white leather holstering had become a slipping hazard, and Kaiba casually wondered how badly he could hurt his now painfully sensitive chest if he lost his purchase and tumbled to the floor.

And Yugi – the little devil – was meticulously milking Kaiba’s cock with his mouth. Kaiba’s thighs shook dangerously when he took him halfway down his throat.

He was a mess, and it was downright humiliating. The twins had spared no effort in playing this game – he looked down at the small tin bucket sitting beneath him, already half full of milky liquid.

But he also had no idea it would feel so exhilarating to be lathered with attention in this twisted way.

“Gods, Kaiba, you look so fuckable now, you know that?” Atem gasped.

“I know,” Kaiba growled back, dragging his tongue across Atem’s lips, tasting himself. “What are you waiting for? I’m all yours.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the white vultures strutting down the side of the couch, stopping to peck at a small puddle of milk that had formed on the floor. _Pesky chickens…_ Kaiba thought, heat flaring up on his cheeks. He snickered aloud when Atem’s foot flew off the couch, missing the bird by a feather’s breadth.

Yugi was also laughing as he pulled off Kaiba’s cock. “Let’s take this upstairs, shall we?”

Kaiba wondered briefly how he was going to make his way up – he wasn’t sure if his legs would support him. The worry didn’t linger for long. Atem flipped him onto his back and threaded his arms beneath his armpits, and Yugi turned around and hoisted his legs up at the knees – all in practiced, fluid motion. They picked their way up the stairs at breakneck speed, Kaiba’s head spinning as he slumped back onto Atem’s shoulders – for a moment he felt so vividly like livestock, carted off to the fair to fetch his owners a pretty prize.

They moved into one of the bedrooms at the top of the stairs – Kaiba guessed it was Atem’s, from the state of disarray of the bed. He was deposited unceremoniously on the sheets. Atem promptly stripped clean of his clothes, and Yugi followed suit. Then the twins were back on him faster than vultures tucking into a feast of carcasses.

“I want to fuck you everywhere, Kaiba,” Atem moaned, planting his arms at Kaiba’s sides.

“Do it,” Kaiba hissed, “Don’t wait for my invitation.”

Atem let out a guttural cry, slinging a leg over Kaiba’s hips. He wrapped a hand around his own erection, pushing the tip against Kaiba’s stomach and smearing precum over the skin.

 _Oh, he’s going to do it literally._ A mad smirk found its way onto Kaiba’s lips.

He quickly gave to the restless sensation – the maddening grind of hot flesh that drifted on and off as his stomach convulsed, the painful grip of Atem’s fingers working a bruise into his hips. His hands fell to his sides, grabbing generous fistfuls of sheets, and his fingers tightened when he heard a soft chuckle, followed by hot palms closing over his length.

Atem’s cock pushed up his navel, tracing the groove of his linea alba. He moved onto Kaiba’s chest, teasing one nipple with slow, firm drags of his tip and twisting the other between his fingers.

Kaiba’s head fell back into the pillows, a scream wrenching its way out of his throat as he felt the fluid jet liberally from his breasts.

“Oh Seto…” Atem’s moans were muffled as he slid down to latch his lips hungrily over one of Kaiba’s breasts. Kaiba groaned weakly, feeling a searing blush burn across his cheeks as Atem fed on him, swallowing his juice in loud gulps.

“God… fuck.” Kaiba whispered, eyes fluttering. “Fuck me.”

Atem detached from Kaiba’s chest with a pop, milk dribbling messily down his chin.

“Aaah, Seto…” He hoisted himself up, his member rubbing sloppily off Kaiba’s neck and shoulders before slapping heavily on his cheek.

“Could I… aah, use your mouth?”

 _Yes, of course, you evil fowl._ Face to face with Atem’s sizeable girth, Kaiba realised he had never given Atem head before, in contrast to the countless times he had been on the receiving end of Atem’s service. He kept that in mind as he opened his mouth, letting the length slide in smoothly until the tip nudged the back of his throat.

“Lips over teeth, Kaiba-kun.” Kaiba almost choked when Yugi landed a gentle bite on his thigh.

He deliberately dragged his teeth on the underside of Atem’s cock as he pulled out, eliciting a pained yelp. Atem’s fingers fisted in his hair, yanking him in mercilessly, his cock choking tears to Kaiba’s eyes.

Struggling to smother down the gags, Kaiba slid his tongue apologetically over Atem’s base. He followed with a meticulous string of sucks and licks, successfully earning a shaking groan of approval.

He preened with impish satisfaction when Atem’s head lolled back, broken syllables tumbling from his lips as he bucked his hips erratically into Kaiba’s mouth.

“Nggh, Seto, aaahh…” The fingers in his hair tightened as the hot girth swelled vividly in his mouth. _He’s close._ Smirking to himself, Kaiba dutifully picked up pace, only to break into confused sputters when Atem jerked him back and pulled out completely.

“I – aah… can’t let you finish me off yet,” Atem slurred breathlessly. “I’m not a monster like you… aah… who could get it back up seconds after coming...”

Kaiba decided he didn’t mind being teased about that at all. “Pity, I was looking forward to drinking your juice.”

“You’ll get it eventually,” Atem laughed. “Time to swap posts, Aibou.” He climbed off Kaiba’s chest, scooting down one side of the bed. Yugi moved up the other side, settling at Kaiba’s elbow like an oversized cat.

“Please take care of me, Kaiba-kun,” He purred.

Kaiba’s head gave a numb buzz as he watched the younger twin pick up his hand, sucking the index finger into his mouth.

He looked just like Atem from this angle – even _smelled_ like him, the faint aroma of cinnamon and ginger that had to come from their shampoo. But the brief flashes of cool violet reminded Kaiba duly that he wasn’t looking at the other twin.

Kaiba was distracted by Atem settling down between his legs. Two of his fingers disappeared into his mouth – he made a show of pulling them back out, dragging a thin thread of silver with them – it was all the warning Kaiba got before the fingers deftly found his hole.

“Nggh-!!” Kaiba seized, a fresh wave of panic crashing over him as he struggled to contain himself.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been fucked in the back before – Atem was the very culprit who staged his rather dramatic loss of virginity.

But Kaiba had never let anyone near his hind quarters since.

 _This is a good time to kick him off the bed_ , A jeering voice said in his head. Kaiba groaned, breath hitching as Atem’s fingers worked carefully through his insides.

“Kaiba.” The movement came to an abrupt halt, and Kaiba jerked up in confusion. Atem’s face was stained with desperate lust, but his eyes wandered hesitantly as he spoke. “I understand… if you don’t want to.”

The confusion rolled on for a moment before the message dawned on Kaiba’s sluggish head. Then the demons in his head broke out in shrill laughter.

_You should see what you look like now, Seto Kaiba – you poor boy. You’re scared shitless._

Kaiba snarled.

“Just get on with it.”

Atem’s answering growl was animalistic, his head hanging down and the wild strands of his fringe falling in to obscure his face. Kaiba uttered his last prayers as Atem’s fingers dug into his thighs, prying them open. He braced for the blunt of his rival’s girth, only to yelp in surprise when something warm and slippery breached his entrance instead.

“Hah…” Kaiba laughed. He couldn’t believe Atem still had the patience to prepare him.

“I’ll take care of my little cow…” Atem smirked, smacking his lips. “He’s precious commodity.”

Kaiba sank back into the pillows, feeling his bones melt soundlessly as Atem’s tongue brought a trail of fire wherever it went. He saw Atem reach one hand behind himself, his eyes fluttering shut.

Kaiba had never once considered surrender as an option.

He was all about dominance. Having absolute control pleased him. Countless times he had proved that something bad happens when command was lost to someone else.

A crack appeared in his rules when he met Atem.

He had lost the upper hand, suffered a grovelling, devastating defeat.

But then he returned for more. Over and over again.

He knew what Atem did to him. Atem was the poison that finds a way into every crevice in his shell, killing him slowly but surely.

He could manipulate Atem, force him into submission, but not without giving up a comparable slice of his own autonomy. Yet he had learned that this loss of control could be exhilarating – and at first he thought it was simply the adrenaline rush from throwing all he could wager into the fight – but he eventually realised he relished in the act of relinquishment itself. And by the time he realised, he was hopelessly hooked.

Atem’s body taking him with grudging compliance that quickly burns away to avid urgency – a sensation he had allowed himself to get so drunk on he could no longer live a day without it.

Atem’s eyes looking into him with vehement confrontation that readily melts to fathomless lust – and the exquisite moment when they shattered to desperation – the moment Kaiba knew he now owned the beautiful and fearsome creature, Atem had put his wrists out and let Kaiba lock them in shackles – and Kaiba had let Atem slip into his chest and shackle his heart as well.

There was no going back.

Kaiba had never willingly surrendered his body to anyone before. But with his heart and soul already sold to the devil, it’s laughable to think the body mattered anymore.

Perhaps today’s the day to find out how exhilarating it would be to give it up as well.

 “Ngghhh… fuck… Atem…” Kaiba cursed as Atem looked up from between his legs, not even bothering to wipe the trace of drool running down his chin. “What is it, baby?” He hummed lazily. His fingers never left his own ass, pumping himself rhythmically as he nuzzled the inside of Kaiba’s thigh. Kaiba felt an answering clench in his own hole, already missing the hot wetness of his rival’s tongue.

“Fuck me… just fuck me now, dammit!” He almost gasped in relief the moment he forced the phrases out of his throat – yes, he was ready, this was what he wanted, now if Atem would just –

“Heheh… by Ra, Kaiba… you make me so hard when you give in.” – Laugh? – If it wasn’t his ever-infuriating rival at his best. Atem was laughing at him! “Mmhh… I suppose I could only indulge you–” That was the only warning before Atem’s warm hands fell on his cock, followed immediately by the familiar – ever-so-excruciating – warmth and tightness of a much more intimate part of his body spreading over Kaiba’s tip.

“Aaghh – fuck you, Atem, _fuck_!” Kaiba’s head snapped back, curses streaming liberally from his mouth as his mind dived headfirst into a pool of molten delirium. “Atem – you sonuvabitch – I was telling you to – put your damn dick in me – aaaghhh!!!”

“Ahh… is that what you wanted?” Atem panted as he picked up an unrelenting pace, riding Kaiba’s member with such vigor the whole mattress sprang up and down with his movements. “Too bad… nggh… I still feel more like riding you today… aahhh!!”

“You’re being a little too mean to Kaiba-kun, Atem,” Yugi laughed, closing his lips around Kaiba’s nipple and giving it a firm suck. Kaiba positively wept when he felt yet another stream of fluid flow out of his breast, but he had absolutely no strength left to push the younger twin off.

“Aye… so I’ve become the evil one now …” Atem mused, stretching out his spine and pressing his chest against Kaiba’s stomach, lathering sloppy kisses onto Kaiba’s lower ribs. “You know baby… mpph… if you want a cock to fill your pretty hole you could have it… I brought a helper along for a reason.”

“Don’t fuck with me – asshole –” Kaiba gasped in exasperation, more furious at himself than anything else. Fuck him and fill his asshole – wasn’t that exactly what he was trying to get Atem to do?

“But I thought you were desperate, baby…” Atem purred, “Come on, I promise the two of us would feel – _aahhh_ – exactly the same inside you.”

“Ngghh…” Who was he kidding?? Kaiba shook his head feverishly, but did not manage to displace an ounce of the clutter obscuring his rational thoughts. What did he want? What did _he_ want? _Bloody prairie oysters_ … he didn’t think he could care less anymore.

“He’s right, I could help you, Kaiba-kun…” Yugi murmured gently, leaning in on Kaiba until they were face to face. “But I won’t do anything without your permission, of course.”

 _This again? For God’s sake just rape me already_ – The unhinged thought only took a second to pass in and out of Kaiba’s head – a second longer and he would have screamed it out. Did he want it? He was painfully aware that the drug in his system was responsible for everything he was feeling now – the maddening itch in his hole, the practically insane desire to be filled, to be bred, to be pounded mercilessly until he screamed – but he also knew that was exactly what he wanted in this very moment,  and getting his way now would make him feel so good, perhaps better than he ever felt in his life – and Seto Kaiba always got his way.

“Fuck it all – Yugi – _fuck me_.” He grabbed a handful of Yugi’s hair, yanking him down with the convenient aide of gravity, crashing their lips together.

He could swear he didn’t contemplate what Yugi’s lips would taste like in his spare time – but the taste and texture were exactly what he would expect, soft and fluffy, like cotton candy with a heavy hint of milk. Except something was different – Kaiba shivered as an unexpected tang sent shivers that racked all the way up his spine. The chilling sensation dissolved into tingles that spread to the very ends of his nerves, just as he heard Yugi chuckle in a low, throaty tone he had never heard before.

“That’s it, Kaiba-kun… let’s make you happy, shall we?”

Kaiba nodded, not even bothering to hold in the eager moan that escaped from his throat. He felt Atem’s arms snake around his neck, guiding him onto his side as Yugi shuffled behind him, arms wrapping around him and slipping down to his hips. He only had a moment to panic as he felt hands kneading his backside, spreading him open, then all was lost to the overwhelming sensation of searing flesh pushing past his entrance.

“Aaah – _AAAAHNGHHHHH!!!!”_

Kaiba could feel the moisture splattering down his cheeks again. The thick, hot rod thrusting into him with reckless abandon and driving him deeper into another body of molten heat… here and now, he couldn’t care about anything else in the world.

“Blessed Min, Kaiba-kun… _you’re so fucking tight, you beautiful slut…”_ Another sharp chill wreaked a path of havoc in Kaiba’s senses as he felt Yugi’s lips press a hot kiss onto the shell of his ear. Was this what it felt like to be kissed by the Devil?

Yugi’s arms slid up to wrap around his torso, pulling him back. With experience from the elder twin, Kaiba was more or less ready to accept that Yugi’s pale, lanky arms held more strength than they let on – and now any doubt he could have held had been eliminated. He was locked in the younger twin’s embrace as surely as an antelope locked in the claws of a lion, brought down brutally on the intruding member so that every thrust drove air out of his lungs– and Atem chose the very moment when Kaiba was red-faced and gasping to lock their lips and seal off Kaiba’s last hope to catch his breath.

_“– Gahh!!!”_

Stars were dancing in front of Kaiba’s eyes by the time fresh air surged into his burning lungs. He fell bonelessly into the pillows, eyes dazed and mouth agape, drool running freely from the edge of his mouth. He felt his sweat-soaked hair clinging to his face and neck, and the sweet stickiness of milk clinging to his chest… he vaguely thought he could see the pearly liquid smeared onto Atem’s deliciously dark skin as well.

“You’re so good… so thick… mmm… Seto… baby…” Atem pressed his lips on Kaiba’s again, sucking his bottom lips as if savoring him. Then they parted, with Atem leaning past Kaiba’s ear, and Kaiba could hear the twins sharing a kiss over his head.

“You like being our cum pet, don’t you, Kaiba-kun?”

“Mm… Seto… Our pretty, slutty little cow…”

Kaiba couldn’t tell when he orgasmed – he felt like what should have been a moment of bliss dragged on forever and ever, until it almost tortured him – it didn’t end until he was drenched, inside and out, with the twins’ hot seed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

Kaiba stared down on the stack of pancakes sitting in front of him, the delicious smell streaming into his nose and ruthlessly invading his groggy brain. The twins were seated on either side of the small breakfast table, two pairs of eyes trained aggressively on him.

He grunted, reaching for his mug of coffee. “…I’m fine.”

He was sore all over, like he was hit by a truck and every bone in his body had shattered and grew back from scratch, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. His dark cotton turtleneck was thankfully clean of any signs of wetness in his chest area – the twins had miraculously produced a breast pump and milked him out the night before, which seemed to have plugged the lactation for the time being.

Kaiba shuddered. He’ll dread the trip down to R&D to pick up the antidote, even if none of his employees would ask questions.

The twins took turns adding milk to their coffee, and Kaiba begrudgingly let Atem add milk to his cup as well. He frowned down at the swirl of white disappearing into the dark brown liquid.

“Thanks for the meal, Kaiba/Kaiba-kun!” The twins chirped in unison, tucking into their respective drinks.

Kaiba took a sip of his own coffee, willing away an incoming headache. Sometimes the twins were really just a pair of annoying children. They had the audacity to drag him out of a much-needed sleep-in and make him prepare breakfast (“Kaiba, we really want to have pancakes this morning but we’ve never had any luck with this recipe before.” “Could you help us out, Kaiba-kun? Pretty please?”) and then they had the audacity to eat up their share before Kaiba was out of the kitchen (“I’m sorry, Kaiba, the enemy was strong and we were weak… we were powerless to resist them…”)

The rich aroma of the grind spread out on his tongue, the buttery hint of milk fluttering at the edge. Kaiba wondered briefly where the milk could have come from, then reprimanded himself fiercely for the thought.

“Are you going back to work today, Kaiba?”

“No… I called out. No shape to be dealing with shite, thanks to you two gentlemen.”

The twins shared a look.

“Then does that mean –”

“No it does not,” Kaiba growled, “I am in no shape to be fucked again, thank you –”

“– We could have a family movie marathon!”

Kaiba groaned, setting down his coffee to rub the bridge of his nose. “I need to rest. Please just leave me alone.”

“Okay,” Atem sounded unfazed, “You could join us when you feel better.”

Kaiba briefly considered getting up and walking out the front door, but gave up when he decided he was in no shape to drive himself home.

Atem got up, dragging his chair as he did, then bent over the table. Kaiba grunted again, letting Atem tip his chin and pull him into a lingering kiss.

_“Thanks for the meal, baby.”_

Kaiba snorted. “You’re very welcome.” They definitely haven’t gotten any closer to each other… not by even a tiny bit.

_“Could I look forward to you treating me again?”_

Kaiba bit down on Atem’s lip. Their tender exchange instantly turned into a battle of tongue and teeth, with Kaiba prevailing when he came away with Atem’s blood. He smirked, satisfied at his tiny revenge, licking the sweet-smelling liquid off his lips.

_“Don’t even think about it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked thinking 10y+ Yugi would be the top dog in the flare trio. Maybe I went a little overboard when adding the spice into this particular cinnamon roll tho … poor Kaibaby, he was practically bullied.  
> Fun fact: the pole dance move Atem performed in the beginning is called [ Dangerous Bird ](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/356/dangerous-bird/)  
> Soo this is actually the last chapter I have in stock. In other words, no more updates until I get hit by a fresh and wildly sacrilegious kink… (taking suggestions)  
> This fic was more or less an experiment to find out what I’m comfortable with writing (and what people are comfortable with seeing…) (and of course, trying out all kinds of wild shit, hoo boy. I tried filling out an [ Extreme Kink Bingo](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/668116d8ly1g4is7f9665j20go0i4468.jpg) for this fic, it was a sight to behold)  
> Thanks for bearing with me! It has been a wild ride. As it turns out, when considering what I want in Atem and Seto’s relationship dynamics, my priorities have shifted greatly from when I first started grooming this plot bunny… from “boy I want to see them destroy each other in the most passionately literal sense” to “inexplicably attracted to each other and maybe also mysteriously growing to be concerned with each other’s wellbeing” to “I just want them to be The One for each other… the One they’ll grow to understand, bond with, and invest all of their unlikely love and trust”. There are also quite a few things I would probably be hesitant to write anymore, and I suspect I’m getting less adventurous in kinks… is this the curse of old age getting to me XDD  
> In any case, I still feel dummy proud of this bunny, and utterly unashamed for grooming it to this size. The only thing I’ll remain apologetic for is the lack of (or horribly mutilated) plot… I would definitely like to write something with more of a plot going forward… I sure hope I get around to it before I expire from old age…  
> To conclude, if this still needs to be said folks, associate with non shady people and develop healthy and consensual relationships in real life! :D


	6. Much of love is superfluous, Kaiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was previously posted as a oneshot, thought I'd drop it here as well to complete the collection. Written in the “I just want them to be The One for each other… the One they’ll grow to understand, bond with, and invest all of their unlikely love and trust” phase, which actually made this chapter sfw... *cough* i mean no porn. still not sfw.  
> Cat Kink!

“You already have five white chickens. Aren’t they a more than sufficient source of animal exfecation in your household?”

Kaiba folded his arms and sat back in Atem’s couch, peering imperatively at the white feline nestled on Atem’s lap.

“Cats and vultures are spiritual animals, Kaiba. They are not pets, but my friends and companions… and the more friends the merrier, isn’t it, Seto?” Atem smiled affectionately at the cat, scratching him gently between his ears. The white ragdoll gave him a lazy glance, as if acknowledging his comment.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. “You named the cat Seto.”

“Because he’s almost identical to a certain asshole who’s always too busy to entertain me. I have to get someone to love me in his place, you know?”

“I never knew you were the sticky type of girlfriend, Atem.” Kaiba glowered at the cat with renewed animosity. Brown-tipped ears, dispassionate face, forget-me-not blue eyes imposing an air of superiority upon whomsoever dares meet their gaze… How on Earth did Atem associate them with each other?

“There’s a lot more you don’t know about me… like how I like to cuddle my lover on a warm afternoon like this, tease him with tummy rubs and call him cheesy nicknames. You won’t really appreciate it if I did these with you, would you?”

Kaiba blinked, mildly confused. “I just don’t see the necessity in doing such things.”

“Much of love is superfluous, Kaiba,” Atem sighed, “A relationship is paltry if it only revolves around necessity.”

“But necessities must always be prioritised,” Kaiba huffed. “Now drop the cat and get over here so I can tend to both our necessities. I have a video conference with our European branch in an hour.”

“You hopeless sociopath…” Atem shook his head in exasperation, but released the cat and got up from his seat, stripping out of his loose T-shirt and sweatpants as he went. He greeted Kaiba with a knee pressed unceremoniously on his tented erection, grabbing the hair on the back of Kaiba’s head and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

“Fine… show me how you deem it necessary to fuck me today, you artless pervert.”

 

Kaiba surveyed his surroundings with cautious surprise, trying to process the situation in his suddenly sluggish brain.

A moment ago he was in his office, having just finished the tediously long strategic meeting with his overseas execs. But now he’s back at Atem’s apartment, afternoon sunlight flowing in from the glass panes on the roof and caressing him gently on the back.

He must have fallen asleep on his desk and started dreaming, he decided.

But what kind of dream – and what kind of viewpoint was this? The room he had just been in a few hours ago looked strangely unfamiliar, for his eyes were level with the rims of the flowerpots and seats of the chairs.

He was… a cat?

And there was also only one cat he could be, Kaiba observed as he inspected his smooth white coat and brown tinted tail.

Just how jealous was he of that blasted creature to dream of becoming him?

But the situation wasn’t unpleasant, and for once Kaiba was in no hurry to wake himself up and get back to work.

He navigated around the couch and found Atem in the kitchen. Atem had donned an apron, chopping away on a bundle of parsley. A pleasant smell of garlic and spices wafted out from the large bowl on the counter.

 _Atem doesn’t look half bad in an apron,_ Kaiba thought absently. _If only the apron didn’t have that hideous brown thing printed all over it… Speaking of which, he’s making falafels again._ Kaiba snorted in his head. _Not that I care… as long as he’s preparing something decent for me tonight. Maybe a nice juicy piece of salmon… wait, salmon?_ Kaiba blinked. It must be the cat’s preferences getting onto him. _Whatever… there’s something else I’d like to have right now._

He strolled over to Atem’s side, deliberately brushing his tail over Atem’s calves as he passed, then sat down two paces away from the counter, looking up with polite expectancy.

_Pet me._

Atem took a quick glance at him and said something as he set down his knife and shovelled the herbs into the food bowl. Kaiba realised he couldn’t understand Atem’s speech, as if he was speaking in a foreign language. But curiously enough, the gist of his message still came through.

“Give me a second, Seto, let me dry my hands.”

Atem wiped his hands off on a towel, then walked over to bend down in front of him. Kaiba instinctively jumped back.

Kaiba was very particular about his personal space. Even Atem would make him uneasy if he suddenly got too close, despite the countless times they had held each other’s naked bodies.

“What’s wrong, Seto?” Atem frowned, his extended hand stopping in midair. “Don’t you want your tummy rub?”

 _Kaiba_ didn’t want it, but every fibre of his cat being cried otherwise. He shivered as corporeal memory washed through his limbs, reminding him just how satisfying it would be to have Atem’s deft fingers card through his fur and gently stroke down his spine.

 _You can trust him,_ A voice crooned to him at the back of his head. _Let him pamper you._

Kaiba took a cautious step forward, touching Atem’s fingertips experimentally with his nose. He stepped in more boldly to nuzzle his forehead against Atem’s knuckles, then turned to lay down at his feet. He immediately felt the promised caresses fall blissfully on his back.

He was practically bashing in ecstasy, the gentle strokes easing away every strain and insecurity knotted into his muscles. He knew that this man would love him and protect him, would never leave his side. He never felt so contented in his life.

He hesitated for a moment, then finally flipped over to expose his tender stomach.

“Mmh… good boy, Seto,” Atem murmured. “We have steak tonight, by the way.”

Steak? Kaiba’s ears perked up at the word.

“Yep, your favorite,” Atem chuckled, scratching Kaiba under the chin and drawing out a pleased purr.

 _Maybe it won’t be bad at all to stay as Atem’s pet…_ Kaiba thought dreamily as he slipped into a relaxed trance.

 

“Have you had dinner yet?”

Kaiba had to pause for a moment, because Atem’s question drew a disgruntled lurch from his stomach. It was 9PM, and he still had some work to finish off.

“Just ate.”

“You’re lying.”

Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll get something to eat when I head out in a bit.”

“Seto. … Please, you need to take better care of yourself. Mokuba’s worried about you.”

Kaiba frowned. The way Atem called his first name, the sincere concern seeping from his voice… He found himself so unprepared to hear it he almost went into panic.

“You’re not my little brother. Why are you concerned?”

“I’m your lover.” Righteous and reprimanding, as if he was surprised why Kaiba even asked the question.

Kaiba grimaced. It was all too easy to go with the flow, but it would be a mistake.

“We’re not typical lovers, Atem. I don’t think it’s wise for you to grow attached.”

“ _You don’t think it’s wise?_ ” Atem asked incredulously.

 _Shit._ Kaiba rubbed his temple. Why didn’t he just tell Atem they should break up? It would be a step faster.

“Listen, Kaiba –” It’s “Kaiba” again. That did the job, didn’t it? “– We’ re both adults, and we’re both perfectly capable of caring for another human being. We’re past the time when we only wanted to tear each other apart, so what else is bothering you about sharing a normal relationship?”

Kaiba leaned back in his chair with a small huff of laughter. He wondered which part of their relationship could be considered “normal” up to this point.

“You’re so naïve sometimes, Atem.”

“I trust and respect you wholeheartedly, and I think you feel the same way. We’re in love, by all conventional and nonconventional definitions. There’s nothing naïve about this.”

 _You should listen to yourself and hear how utterly ridiculous that sounded._ Nevertheless, Kaiba felt a smile creeping up to his lips. All the apprehension he held just a moment ago had miraculously melted away, as if they didn’t have a reason to exist in the first place.

“Fine, Atem. Let me wrap up so I could grab dinner.”

“Glad to hear that. Goodnight, Seto.”

“…Goodnight.”

Kaiba set down his phone, staring blankly at his lock screen. There was something extremely comforting about hearing Atem’s voice – like how it felt in his dream when he was the cat, and Atem was rubbing him gently on his back.

It was such a bad idea to name the cat after him, he thought gruffly. Now he might get the impulse to meow whenever Atem called his name.

 

It was past midnight when Kaiba got home. He ended up going out to fix dinner right after Atem’s call, which proved to be a wise choice, for the remainder of his work dragged out much longer than he expected.

He gave his maid brief instructions for breakfast, then sent her off to rest. Normally if he ended work late he would sleep in his office – which was what he had been doing the past few days, so his household staff would not have to stay up for him – but today he suddenly wanted to come home to see his brother. Kaiba hadn’t had a chance to talk to him in person for almost a week. It would be nice for them to have breakfast together the next morning.

Mokuba was already asleep, but his room door was left open – as he had done since they were kids, although Kaiba obviously didn’t come in every evening to give him good-night kisses anymore. Kaiba stood at the doorway for a moment, then slipped in through the door and shuffled as quietly as he could to the bedside. He dropped a quick peck on Mokuba’s puffy cheek, pausing for another moment to study the younger Kaiba’s peacefully slumbering face, before slipping out the way he came.

 _We’re both perfectly capable of caring for another human being_.

Kaiba had been so used to being considered a cold-hearted person that it was news to be told otherwise – especially by a former archnemesis.

Kaiba hadn’t thought about whether – or why – he should take a next step in their relationship. Considering their past, it was only natural for them to hold their guard against each other and only take what they needed. But Atem was always one to break the rules between them.

If Atem was willing to give him more, it was only fair for him to reciprocate, Kaiba decided.

_He deserved it, after all._

 

Kaiba opened his eyes, this time a little less surprised to see the world from a cat’s eye view.

The lights were out in Atem’s apartment, but Kaiba had no problems getting up and around thanks to his enhanced night vision. He deftly scaled the stairs up to the second floor, scooting over to the second door on the landing. It was open, as he expected.

He found Atem sprawled all over the bed at the centre of the room. It can’t have been that far into the night, but half of his sheets were already on the floor. Kaiba sorely wished he had human arms to tuck him back in, but life never proceeds to one’s wishes. So instead he hopped nimbly onto the bed, picking around the messy sheets to nestle himself by Atem’s side.

“Mmh… Seto.” Atem turned over, murmuring a few more incoherent phrases, then an arm draped heavily over Kaiba’s body. He mewled in mild protest, but Atem showed no signs of yielding, so he shifted around to make himself as comfortable as possible, resting his head against Atem’s chest.

He had a feeling he would finally get a good night’s sleep.

 

A third time was all it took for him to get all used to assuming cat form. Kaiba flexed out his spine as he got up, yawning pleasantly as he eased the stiffness out of his limbs. He wondered if it was because he was always completely worn out before having these dreams – he felt better in cat skin than in his own.

Atem seemed to be alone in the house. He was sitting in an armchair with a book, his white vultures strutting around his feet. Kaiba took one disdainful look at the obnoxious white birds, and decided to take a post on the stairs to keep his distance.

He was about to doze off again when he heard knocks at the door. He assumed it was Yugi coming home, but his skin prickled when he remembered that they had a doorbell. Yugi wouldn’t knock the front door unless the doorbell wasn’t functioning.

Atem obviously came to the same conclusion, his tension visible as he approached the door. He looked through the peephole, and for a moment Kaiba was almost sure he was going to get his gun, but he paused for a moment, then unlocked and opened the door, letting in three men.

Kaiba didn’t recognise any of them – their appearances were less remarkable than the bright red car he caught a glimpse of in the driveway outside. One of the men exchanged a few words with Atem as he followed him in, while his two companions stayed behind to lounge by the door. Kaiba could hear but could not understand what they were saying. Atem was still tense, but he did not seem to consider the man an immediate threat, turning his back on him as he led him into the living room.

It was a mistake. Alarms blared in Kaiba’s head when he saw the man pull out a silenced gun and press the barrel into Atem’s back.

He jumped out from the side of the stairs, using the vantage to launch himself right into the man’s face. The man yelped in surprise, dropping the gun with a clatter, but it was too late – Atem had already collapsed onto the floor, blood streaming out of his stomach.

“Why you bloody pest –” The man picked up his gun, aiming at Kaiba but obviously hesitant to shoot for fear it would hit something that would make a loud sound. Kaiba weaved past him, dodging his line of fire, and rushed up to Atem’s side.

Atem was breathing laboriously, his blood forming a small puddle on the clean white tiles leading into the kitchen. He looked up at the frantic patter of Kaiba’s feet.

“ _Run, Seto_ …” He hissed.

 _Not a chance in Hell!_ Kaiba jumped onto Atem’s shoulder, spreading himself to cover as much of his body as possible. He immediately felt Atem’s blood soaking through his coat, weighing him down like a curse. He hissed menacingly at the man as he came closer, ready to lash out when he hits the trigger, but a wave of dread washed through him when he saw one of his companions emerge from behind him. He clawed and bit at the second man as he attempted to remove him from Atem, but he was still dragged off far enough to let the first man approach with his gun and press it to the back of Atem’s neck.

 _Atem!!_ His momentary shock allowed the second man to pick him up and throw him against the kitchen counter. The world became a feverish mess as the men gathered their belongings, briefly inspecting the scene to clear off any evidence before piling out the door.

 _Atem… Atem_ … Kaiba felt his bloodied fur falling out in chunks, his body becoming impossibly heavy as he scrambled across the few tiles that separated him from his lover. His outstretched paws turned into human hands, allowing him to pull Atem into his arms. Atem gazed up at him, pupils dilated, and for a moment Kaiba almost thought he would hear a cocky remark fall out of his parted lips. But the crimson eyes did not see him as the lustre faded from their irises, and Kaiba could do nothing but let out a wretched scream as Atem’s head fell limply to the side.

 

Kaiba cursed as the morning chill sent a shiver down his spine, paying no heed to the angry horns as he sped right past a red light. He had changed out of his sweat-drenched pyjamas, but the fresh shirt on his back was already soaking through underneath his jacket.

His blood ran frigid when he saw a bright red car sweep past him as he entered the driveway. He parked his car in front of Atem’s apartment, not even bothering to cut the engine as he hurried out, scrambling up the front steps two at a time.

He didn’t think twice as he pulled out his spare key, bursting through the doorway yelling Atem’s name. Relief tided over him when he didn’t see a bloody mess at the entrance to the kitchen, but it quickly dissipated as eerie silence settled in around him.

Atem’s apartment was unnaturally still. Even the animals were nowhere to be seen.

“Atem… _Atem_! Are you here? Answer me!!”

In his distress Kaiba didn’t even notice the lock turning behind him. He heard the front door open, and swerved around just in time to see the dark barrel of a gun pointed at his face.

“Kaiba! … Thank God!”

He barely had a second to process the identity of the intruder before he was shoved roughly against the wall. Atem’s lips crashed into him like a crazed wild animal, his teeth snagging and bruising Kaiba’s lower lip.

Kaiba’s head spun from the sheer force of the kiss, but his hands caught the back of Atem’s head and fumbled to pull him closer. He was close to fainting when Atem finally broke off, leaving them both gasping for breath.

“Ra be praised… you’re safe,” Atem whispered hoarsely.

He slammed the front door with a backward kick, then pressed Kaiba up the wall to claim his lips once more.

“What the hell is going on…” Kaiba muttered when they parted again, Atem clinging to his collar with his unarmed hand and panting heavily. He blinked when Atem abruptly pushed off him, drawing a haphazard five inches between them.

“They’re from the Kuribayashi Family… a small branch off the Kusanagi Clan.”

“Who? Those men in the red car? You know them?”

“ _Of course I do_ …” Atem hissed as he stowed his gun. “Did they see you coming into my house?”

“I don’t think so…” Kaiba hesitated, his confusion growing as Atem sighed in relief.

“That would make things a little easier… Listen, Kaiba. The Kuribayashis are known as the ‘executors’... their chief reports directly to the head of the Kusanagi Clan, and they regularly take on tasks to clean off enemies to the syndicate. They’ve probably got their noses on me because we drove the Hanamuras out of Domino City…”

“The Hanamuras?” Kaiba fumbled through the pieces of information in his head, remembering Atem telling him the Hanamuras were associate to a large yakuza syndicate that Atem had been affiliate to before he broke off to form Nekhbet’s Order.

“I didn’t think the incident would have gone to the old man, but now it seems he has other plans… if he really comes after me, I don’t think we’ll be able to hold... We need to stop seeing each other, Kaiba.”

“ _What_? …You’re not making any sense.”

“ _Don’t give me that now, Kaiba!_ ” Atem cursed in frustration. He paced back and forth, sucking in a few long breaths, looking up again when he seemed to have regained some composure.

“The Kusanagis are planning to expand their forces into Domino City. I would probably be the first on their hit list – I’ve betrayed them before and have no intentions of reconciling with them. You may also be on their radar from the affair with the Hanamuras… but you aren’t a trivial target to deal with, so they would most likely leave you alone, as long as you don’t establish yourself as an open threat…”

“You’re telling me I should cut ties with you to save my ass?”

“To put it plainly, yes.”

“And what are you planning to do?”

“It’s none of your concern…”

“Look at me, Atem.” Kaiba grabbed Atem by the shoulder, pinning him onto the opposite wall. “You’re not my fucking fling. I don’t come in to shag you over the weekends and desert you at the first sign of trouble.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a better squeeze than me, sexy,” Atem laughed weakly, “You just have to move on.”

“Fuck you, Atem!” It was Kaiba’s turn to pull his hair out at the lack of an appropriate curse. “Be it Kusanagi or the Devil, I’m not about to let someone waltz into my city and take someone I love from under my very eyes!”

“Don’t be a child, Kaiba, it’s yakuza we’re talking about. You’re making it sound like –”

“I know what yakuza is, and you’re not the only one I deal with on a regular basis! We’re in the same fucking boat. Sitting on my hands and watching you die would certainly not save my own hide.”

“… You’re right, Kaiba. I was being an idiot.” Atem heaved a long sigh, throwing back his head to rest against the wall. “I’m sorry we’re screwed together.”

“Don’t be. I’m pleased to be screwed with you.” Kaiba made sure that Atem wasn’t going to slip away before he released his grip on Atem’s shoulders. “Speaking of which… where are your cat and chickens? I haven’t seen them.”

“I shipped the vultures off to a friend at Domino Zoo as soon as I caught wind of the Kuribayashis showing up in town… I didn’t want them to get caught in case things go off in here.”

“You’re such a fucking saint,” Kaiba huffed.

“But Seto refused to leave the house… so he should be around somewhere.” Atem frowned. “Don’t tell me – Seto!”

A soft thud and a patter of paws sounded down the hall as soon as the name was uttered, and Atem looked like he was ready to melt in relief. The white cat scooted past Kaiba like a furry projectile, weaving in between Atem’s legs and mewling until Atem bent down to pick him up. He threw Kaiba a pointed glance once safely perched in Atem’s arms.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. “You shooed me away, but let the cat stay with you.”

“What? Are you going to get jealous?” Atem’s voice was muffled as he smothered his face into the cat’s furry head.

“Of course not.” Why would he be jealous over a cat who just made out with his lover? Kaiba just needed a fine day to kill the little adulterer and toss his body into a ravine.

“We have steak today, Seto,” Atem purred, still buried nose deep in white fur.

“Seto is _my_ name,” Kaiba snapped irritably, hearing one of his veins pop as the cat dismissed his animosity altogether with a lazy yawn.

“I was talking to you, big cat.” Atem hoisted the cat into one arm to free a hand to fish in his pocket, producing a set of car keys and tossing them over to Kaiba. “They’re in the back of my car – get them for me, will you?”

And leave you alone with the cat so he could have his way? “You’re coming with me. Both our cars need to get into the garage.”

“All right…” Atem sniffed, taking a last snog before reluctantly letting the cat onto the floor. Kaiba paused, a mad impulse rushing into his head like water out of a burst pipe. He grabbed Atem’s arm and yanked him in, sealing their lips together for the third time that morning.

“Mpph – what – Seto calm downnn –” Atem struggled as Kaiba’s mouth moved off his lips to roam over his eyes, nose and cheek, licking sloppy traces wherever he went. Once satisfied that he covered every inch of skin that had come in contact with the cat, Kaiba shoved Atem back and turned to spit the cat hair out of his mouth.

“Good gracious, what was that for?” Atem sneezed.

“Claiming territory,” Kaiba said, wiping his mouth and sneering triumphantly at the cat. The cat gave him a bored look and got to his feet, tail swaying leisurely as he sauntered off.


	7. ...who hogs the duvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, literally :D (i had an unimaginable amount of fun filling this)  
> “Send me a ship and I’ll tell you…”

**\- who hogs the duvet**

Seto carries his military style self discipline to his sleep

Atem is exact opposite. Just plain horrible.

They obviously sleep under separate duvets

Though in the morning Atem always ends up with both of them anyway

 

**\- who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

_Atem: Hi fucker still at work? Missing your dick (img attached)_

_> Atem this is my work phone_

_Atem: I know sexy. Im 100% confident with my ass, don’t mind if you show it off to your associates ;)_

_> I mind!!_

 

**\- who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

You can’t really beat a billionaire CEO of a sex toy company :)

 

**\- who gets up first in the morning**

Atem usually comes home from work at 5am, when Seto gets up for work

So they only really sleep together when they… well, sleep:)

 

**\- who suggests new things in bed**

They’re both very (disturbingly) creative

 

**\- who cries at movies**

They’re too busy fucking in the back row seats

 

**\- who gives unprompted massages**

Atem

Seto becomes so nicely pliant afterwards

He must have a seriously stiff back, bc nothing else could make him let his guard down like that

 

**\- who fusses over the other when they’re sick**

“Seto, you didn’t have to take off work to attend my bed. It’s almost like you’re my boyfriend or something.”

 

**\- who gets jealous easiest**

Neither of them looks like the salty type, don’t you agree??

 

**\- who has the most embarrassing taste in music**

Seto

 _Super rich_ _♪(kind of makes it better)_

(No)

 

**\- who collects something unusual**

Does dragon ds count

Atem is not collecting them on purpose though

 

**\- who takes the longest to get ready**

“Atem, do you actually need a bloody hour to do makeup”

 

**\- who is the most tidy and organised**

Atem: what is organised. Does it give a good head

 

**\- who gets most excited about the holidays**

Atem: it’s Christmas Seto do you…

Seto: I don’t celebrate Christmas

 

**\- who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Atem would like to spoon Seto if he wasn’t so smol

 

**\- who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

They should both eventually learn to not play to win every time before they hit 90 years of age

 

**\- who starts the most arguments**

They only need to stand in the same room and their Ka are already clashing

There’s no real “start” definition with that

 

**\- who suggests that they buy a pet**

Pet? :)

 

**\- what couple traditions they have**

Fucking? Try a new thing every time??

 

**\- what tv shows they watch together**

Do they watch TV together?? Maybe AV???

 

**\- what other couple they hang out with**

“I only put up with Yugi because he’s your brother. I don’t like him.”

 

**\- how they spend time together as a couple**

Fighting or fucking or fighting while they fuck lol

 

**\- who made the first move**

Atem

Regrettably it wasn’t very romantic

 

**\- who brings flowers home**

Seto

Atem really seemed to like that dragon d bouquet

 

**\- who is the best cook**

Both of them are decent cooks, to the point of being able to feed themselves and their little brothers.

Atem makes very good falafels, though sadly Seto doesn’t appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knows the credit source for the original prompts please interact


	8. I'd like a word with Seto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you actually excited about a new chapter to this cursed series (do you even exist??) I must apologize… this chapter may be the worst yet :D In fact half a year is how long it’s been sitting around my hard drive because I was hesitant to bring this solid piece of traumatic experience to the world …  
> No sexy moments, only people hurting other people. In all seriousness, if sibling blood feuds and limb gore is not your cup of tea, you might want to pass ~~and wait for next time when I hopefully have something more wholesome to share :D (does anyone even believe this will happen?? (shot))~~  
>  ~~(anyway if you’re looking for something more wholesome you can also check outmy other recent vr dating fic  (shot)) ~~  
> But if you have nerves of steel and a gut that won’t throw up at anything, then please take a seat and be my guest of honour :D  
> Full warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Noa joins the chat and he is not your mentally 10-year-old villain. He’s a physically and mentally 25-year-old villain (and very, very mean).  
> \- Atem gets kidnapped and tortured.  
> \- Kaiba has some pretty bad family issues (though this for one is probably nothing new).  
> \- Yugi has no chill.  
> \- The usual evils - drug use, OC dubcon, corporate bs with minimal fact checking.  
> \- Mokie makes a cameo and he is also not your cinnamon roll.

“Atem’s been kidnapped.”

Kaiba hadn’t expected a call to send him tearing down the sleepy morning streets of Domino to get to Atem’s home at the other side of town. Nevertheless, he was on the front steps within minutes.

He cursed the few seconds it took to kick off his shoes at the doorway before rushing in to join Yugi in the living room.

“Recognise this?” Yugi passed him a small golden card. Kaiba flipped it over in his hand. He did recognise it – to some extent. It was a special business card manufactured by his company, with an integrated chip that could put through an encrypted call to the card’s owner. On one side was a traditional Japanese seal bearing a sword crest on a bed of grass. The reverse carried a message scribbled on with permanent marker.

“I’D LIKE A WORD WITH SETO,” Kaiba read. “Sounds like a prank from some fifth grader.”

“The sword crest is the Kusanagi family seal,” Yugi said. “Whether or not it’s a fifth grader we’re dealing with, they spell big trouble if the Kusanagis are at their back… Do you recognise the hand?”

Kaiba frowned, an unpleasant feeling of familiarity crawling out from the back of his head. “I’m not sure. Could you put the call through?”

Yugi turned on the TV, connecting it to video call. The dial tone rang twice, then an image flickered to life.

“Hello, Seto. It’s been a while.”

At the other end was a boy in a wheelchair. His features bore a haunting resemblance to Kaiba, complete with bleached hair cut in a similar style, fringe falling in to cast a small shadow over his eyes. He looked barely older than sixteen. Nevertheless, he carried an air of complacency easily rivalling the older Kaiba, as well as a distinguishable bearing of someone who had seen far more vicissitudes for his years.

He was wearing a hospital gown. Both hands extending from the loose sleeves, as well as part of his chest visible from the front opening, were prosthetic.

Kaiba had gone completely stiff. “…Noa.”

 _“So you know him?”_ Yugi hissed. Turning to Noa, “What business do the Kusanagis have with us this time around?”

“Ahh, you must be the other Mutou. I did hear you were a rowdy pair,” Noa sneered. “But it’s not about you today. I’m here to settle some family affairs… with my dear little brother.”

 _“What… He’s your older brother??”_ Yugi turned back to Kaiba, dumbfounded.

“Aah, Seto never told you about me, did he?” Noa laughed. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Noa Kaiba… biological son to Gozaburo Kaiba, the late adoptive father of dear little Seto here. I had a car crash and was in vegetative state for the past six years… all the time it took for little Seto to take control of Kaiba Corporation, force my father to commit suicide, and dissolve the Kaiba Clan. Seto used to be a ‘young master’ of a yakuza family just like you, before he deflected to the ‘good side’ – I’m sure you heard a few things about that?”

Yugi half-nodded. He did know the Kaiba Clan was an influential power back in Sugoroku’s days, but Kaiba had cut ties with the clan almost as soon as he seized the family’s corporate fortunes, and the yakuza clan had since faded into obscurity.

“Yes… Seto was admirably ruthless in pushing his new vision for KaibaCorp… burying all its dark pasts, eviscerating every antiquated detail he deemed a hindrance to his innovations…” Noa chuckled. “Of course, I’m one of the things Seto wanted to lay under six feet of earth.  And I might as well have turned into a living fossil, waking up to an era where everything I knew had been reduced to ashes… and I had barely anything left to my name. I didn’t even have enough funds to complete my rehabilitation treatment when I came out of coma. It was old man Kusanagi who kindly stepped in to provide assistance for my surgeries… among other things. …Things like scavenging what Seto carelessly discarded, piecing the scraps back into a picture again...”

“You’re reviving the Kaiba Clan,” Kaiba said. “Good for you.”

“Nothing like acknowledgement from my dear brother,” Noa laughed.

“– And what does this have to do with Atem?” Yugi demanded. “– Where is he?”

“Such a nuisance. Your gramps never taught you manners before he kicked the bucket, did he?” Noa snapped. “Well, you need bargaining chips for any negotiation, and there’s a _lot_ I’d like Seto to help me out with. – Fine, fine, I’ll let you see him. Better check the ‘goods’ before getting serious with the deal, right?”

Noa moved the camera to allow a better view of the room. It was furnished in traditional Japanese style, but part of the tatami had been removed for Noa’s wheelchair, as well as a small but impressive collection of medical equipment. Noa swerved his wheelchair to the side, revealing a slight body held hostage by a tangle of mechanical arms.

 _“– Atem!!”_ Kaiba and Yugi broke out almost in unison. The short man stirred at the sound, wincing as metal fingers yanked back his long hair.

“Aibou… Seto.” He managed a smile. “It’s nice to… see you again.”

“ _What did they do to you?_ ” Yugi bit out, taking in the assortment of scratches and bruises decorating Atem’s neck and ashen face.

“Ah, nothing he hadn’t gone through before,” Noa casually injected, “Have a few friendly folks beat him up, rape him a couple of times… his limbs are still intact though, I wouldn’t want to put him through what I’ve been through… yet.”

“What are you –”

“Aibou – I’m fine,” Atem gasped. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Yes, how nice to hear, now shut up, Mutou, you noisy birds – both of you,” Noa snapped. “Did I invite you to give your opinion in the first place? You’re distracting me from my business.” He turned to Kaiba.

“And what exactly do you want with me?” Kaiba asked.

 “Well, first let me check a few things,” Noa sat back, clasping his fingers. “You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time. Let’s just make sure – you do care if something nasty happens to this charming little bird I have here, don’t you? Willing to pay a neat sum to get him back in one piece?”

“You’d have better luck asking this question if you had Mokuba in your hands,” Kaiba sneered.

“Oh, but he’s my little brother too, Seto,” Noa exclaimed, “ _I_ wouldn’t want anything nasty to happen to him.”

“Then you’re out of luck.”

Noa peered musingly into Kaiba’s eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Seto…” He said slowly. “I might just believe you.”

Kaiba tensed, if he could even get any stiffer than he had been. His gaze slid briefly to Atem’s limp form.

“…You win, Noa,” He said. “Name your price.”

“I’m glad you came to reason,” Noa laughed. “I want you to meet me at the club this exotic little fowl runs – what was it called again, Aaru? There we’ll discuss the few things I’d like from you.”

“We can discuss everything from here, Noa,” Kaiba snapped. “Unless you can justify sending me running all over the city to meet up with you at places you most certainly will _not_ be?”

“There there, Seto, _my little brother,_ I don’t believe you’re in the position to object even if I am sending you all over the city just to see you make a fool of yourself.” Noa looked thoroughly entertained as Kaiba bristled. “But seeing you so desperately wanting a proper brotherly reunion with me really puts a tear to my eye… maybe I should make an exception for you somehow...” The green-haired boy tapped his chin thoughtfully with a prosthetic finger, then his smile widened as he leaned closer to the camera. “How about this… if you can guess where I am and find your way here, I’ll hand the ‘goods’ over to you for free.”

“Stop referring to Atem as a _thing_ ,” Kaiba hissed.

“My my, you’ve changed,” Noa remarked, looking half-surprised.

“Enough nonsense. You have fine print, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Noa laughed. “Family traditions, you know, throw in a few more condiments to your contract when you have Party B in the bag, just to watch them break down all the way. Whoah, it’s okay, Seto, don’t get so apprehensive, I’ll go easy on you – we’re brothers, remember?” He waved, and the mechanical arms holding Atem down lifted him by the wrists, bringing him closer to the green-haired boy’s wheelchair. Kaiba noticed his breathing seemed more laboured than just moments ago, possibly from the change in posture. They were coming out in light, uneven gasps, his dark lashes fluttering heavily over misted eyes.

“You don’t have to look so worried, Seto. I won’t kill him… before we see each other, anyway. He’s just getting rather worn out… and that bothers me as much as it bothers you, believe me, once he passes out I won’t have anyone to entertain me anymore.” Noa yawned, drumming his fingers on his armrest. “That’s the thing. If I don’t see someone at either of my two locations in half an hour… I might get bored and lonely and start taking some more liberties.” He turned to Atem, thoughtfully studying the lean appendages pulled taut by their owner’s weight, tracing a faint line of muscle with his fingertips. “I heard he’s a dancer… it would be such a pity if he couldn’t jig anymore, wouldn’t it? But such healthy, beautiful limbs make me _so_ envious, you have no idea…” He laughed softly, the curve on his lips taking a sadistic edge. “I’ll just borrow one or two, clean and quick. He won’t even feel a thing.”

 _“You. Won’t. Dare,”_ Kaiba snarled. His expression would have terrified an average man into a cowering mess, but Noa simply laughed, looking more entertained than ever. “I’m sure you know exactly what a Kaiba _dare_ and _dare not_ do.”

“Don’t associate me with the _coward_ you are,” Kaiba seethed.

“Of course, Seto, how could I compare myself to the _heroic_ little champion trying to bluff himself up to twice his size when he has nothing else left? Now take your time, dear brother, weigh out the risks and returns, we have all day, I’m sure you’ll come up with the perfect plan… wait, was that you talking, little bird? – I think he’s trying to tell us something.” Mechanical arms whirred as they picked up Atem’s chin, forcing him to face the camera. “Speak up, little bird… better give your owner a piece of your mind before you can’t chirp anymore.”

Atem wheezed, struggling briefly to catch his breath. Looking into the camera, he attempted a smile that looked more like a grimace.

 _“I love you, Seto,”_ He panted, _“Let’s… let’s get married?”_

Kaiba’s mouth ran dry. “Save your breath, you’re sputtering nonsense. And don’t talk to that disturbed _child_ who keeps claiming to be my brother.”

 _“I won’t,”_ Atem laughed breathlessly.

“Ooh, how touching,” Noa said, unimpressed. “Now if you would kindly go ahead –”

“…Atem!”

It was Yugi who spoke up. Noa looked sharply irritated. “Mutou. When did I permit you to –”

“ _I wasn’t talking to you_ ,” Yugi snapped. He turned to Atem. “Atem, I – We’ll get you out of there. Wait for us.”

“I know you will,” Atem whispered. “I’ll be waiting.”

“– Alright, enough of your lovey dovey time, any more and I’ll change my mind and make _sure_ you won’t see each other again!” Noa snapped. “Ugh, gross. Mutou, make sure your staff take extra care attending to my guests – they’ll be there in ten minutes. Seto – you’d better pick up your ass and move, you don’t _really_ have all day.”

With that last retort the call cut out. The telephone symbol on the screen ran a little hang-up animation and flickered out of existence.

“– Damn it!”

Kaiba jumped. Yugi had rammed the side of his fist into the screen, making a small ripple on the blank display.

“To think we would be caught unawares by the Kusanagis because of you, of all people – Why did you never tell us you had a ‘long-lost’ adoptive brother who conveniently got caught in a car accident, opening the perfect opportunity for you to appropriate an entire family fortune? Is this always what happens to people close to you?” Yugi dropped onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. He exhaled sharply, then looked up. “…I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“It’s the truth.”

Kaiba’s jaws were set, face unreadable. Yugi studied him for a moment.

“I don’t care,” He finally said. “It’s your past, and I won’t pry any further about it. Tell me what you’re planning to do now.”

Kaiba turned to him, the expression in his eyes suddenly distant. He opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything. Instead, he took out his phone and tapped in a short text. He let out a minute sigh when an answering buzz came moments later.

“I’m sorry. It’s not often people don’t target Mokuba for things like this,” He gave a bitter laugh.

“He’s safe?”

“Yes, I just checked with Isono,” Kaiba replied. “I’m heading to Aaru.”

Yugi stood up. “I’m coming with you.”

“I don’t think so,” Kaiba chuckled dryly. “There’s nothing you can do. Unless you can name one leverage you have against him, you’ll just be an extra weight.”

Yugi frowned, obviously offended. His fists bunched as he let out a small noise of frustration.

“…You’re right.”

“Yugi… I want you to trust me with this.”

Kaiba hesitated, as if the words were too foreign for him to be comfortable with, but he met Yugi’s eyes with conviction.

“I’ll swear, to whichever higher being you believe in… I’ll get your brother back safely, no matter what it takes.”

Yugi sighed. “I trust you.” He managed a small smile.

Kaiba hesitated again, then returned the smile.

“…Thank you.”

He turned on his heels and took two steps in the direction of the doorway, then paused.

“Actually, do come with me. Just to keep an eye on things… and I would love to see Noa pissed over it, even slightly.”

 

Kaiba made a few calls and sent some more texts while Yugi drove them to Aaru. The mildly confused staff led them up to a room on the second floor. A projector had been set up, displaying a video call window. Noa was already online.

“Hello again, Seto, big thank you for being prompt. And Mutou – good day to you too, why are you here again? Whatever – just keep your mouth shut unless spoken to, you get on my nerves.” Noa sat back, waving his hand in the careless guise of a welcoming gesture. “Meet my guests – I believe you don’t need to be introduced.”

Yugi surveyed the suited men in the room, immediately recognizing the man sitting closest to the front. His hair was grown out on one side, covering a bandaged ear.

Kaiba sneered, obviously catching on the same detail. “Pleasure seeing you again, Mr.Hanamura. I didn’t expect you to be back putting your body parts where they don’t belong so soon after the last… incident. How in the world do you manage to keep all your accessories intact?”

“Seto Kaiba!” Hanamura growled. “It’s _you_ who shat up the wrong people… and now you’re gonna pay for it.”

“Oh, I never shit people up, don’t make such silly suggestions,” Kaiba rolled his eyes, “You can’t shit people up if you clean yourself properly beforehand. I can show you the right way to do it.”

“F-fuck you, Seto Kaiba!” Hanamura exploded, “I’ll make you suck my dick!”

“Your libido impresses me,” Kaiba laughed, “I’ll be glad to entertain you if I don’t _always_ have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Humans,” Noa groaned. “You all disgust me. So vulgar, so incessant.”

Kaiba turned to him. “Where’s Atem? Let me see him.”

“He’s right here,” Noa waved a bored hand, shifting the camera angle to reveal the corner of the room with the machinery.

“– Hey.”

Atem shifted laboriously in his confines. It seemed to take him a monumental effort to attempt the same faint smile he made earlier, and Kaiba’s expression darkened when he noticed a few small bruises on his arm that weren’t there before.

“What the _hell_ have you been giving him?”

“Not heroin, Seto.” Noa heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Just one of your company’s nifty new inventions.”

Kaiba vowed to trash the current KC security protocol and rewrite it so that not a single vial leaves the drug labs without his authorisation.

“If he stops breathing, I’ll make you regret you ever woke up,” He seethed.

Noa threw up his arms. “You’re testing my patience. You do know what position you are in now, don’t you?

Kaiba’s lips pressed into a thin line. “…I do.”

“Excellent. Now let’s get down to business.” Noa clasped his hands together, laying them back on his thighs. “In return for the safe return of Atem Mutou, I’d like you, Seto Kaiba, to provide me with three things.” Noa waited for Kaiba to nod stiffly in acknowledgement. “First of which is… 49% of KaibaCorp’s shares.”

 _“What?”_ Yugi choked aloud. He turned a bewildered gaze to Kaiba. The taller man stood stiff as a log, but looked remarkably calm for someone who had just been blackmailed for his entire fortune.

“Don’t play dumb, Seto… _this is what you stole from me_ ,” Noa said. “When Gozaburo died, he held 49% shares of the company… all of which should have gone to me. But there were a series of _mysterious_ confusion among my undertakers, resulting in all the shares being sold off at dirt price, and the liquidated funds drifted into a string of questionable investments, eventually disappearing into thin air… what do you have to say about this, my clever little brother?”

Kaiba smiled ever so briefly. “An intriguing story.”

Noa turned up one of his hands, idly examining his palm. “I suppose it doesn’t matter to either of us whether this story is true anymore, does it?” He clenched his fingers into a fist. “I want the 49% … or more precisely, the 120 million KaibaCorp shares you currently hold. All of them. Will you give them to me?”

“…This is highway robbery,” Yugi blurted out.

“What else do you think this is, Mutou? Care to share?” Noa laughed. “What about it, Seto? Are you going to tell me you can’t do it?”

Kaiba was silent.

He looked at Atem. It seemed as if it was taking all of the smaller man’s strength to simply keep breathing.

He looked back at Noa.

“I can’t do it,” He finally said.

Noa sat up, looking mildly surprised. Then he snorted, dissolving in peals of laughter.

“Haha… I suppose this is how _true_ your love is, Seto. It was amusing while it lasted. Now I suppose I’ll…”

“I can’t do it because I currently own only 30 million shares,” Kaiba continued calmly. “The information you have is outdated. Earlier this year I transferred 30 million shares to several funds under Mokuba’s name and distributed another 30 million among my employees. The remaining 30 million shares are in the hands of the person beside you, whom I believe is in no condition to endorse any type of legal transaction at the moment.” He paused, leisurely taking in Noa’s reaction. “I am willing to hand over the 30 million shares I do have, though. You could also try asking Atem if he would be able to provide you with the other 30 million.”

“Can’t,” Atem breathed. “I passed the certificate to one of Grandpa’s old friends’ granddaughter for safekeeping… don’t even know where she is now, last week I heard she was in Canada wresting polar bears... Also I’m dying, so please don’t ask me any more questions.”

A beat.

“Why you – how dare you!” Noa exploded, looking as if he was ready to jump off his chair. “You’re playing me. Do you really think you could get away with this?”

“Quite the contrary, I’m handling this negotiation with all due attention,” Kaiba replied curtly. “30 million shares are what I could currently sign off to you on a piece of paper – I literally have no access to anything else at short notice. It’s not much, but I believe you will take anything you can get your hands on … _because it’s you who don’t have all day_.”

A subtle but confident smile set into Kaiba’s lips, like a hunter who had locked onto his game.

“You can’t afford to wait for me to go around and make the extra arrangements… the longer you have Atem for, the more inconvenient it would be for you. It’s not like Nekhbet’s Order, among other people, aren’t already out there looking for him – and you…”

Noa made a gargled noise, hands shooting up into his hair and pulling furiously. For a moment it was impossible to tell if it was simply a fit of rage, or part of his prosthetics had started to malfunction.

Then he started laughing, shoulders shaking with the forceful barks of laughter. It took him a while to finally settle down.

“Great, Seto, that was great… nicely played. You win.”

An unhinged smile still smeared to his lips, Noa raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Mechanical limbs whirred as they moved to separate Atem’s arms, two of them latching onto his right elbow and wrist. It took a few seconds for what they were doing to become evident.

“Noa, stop.” Kaiba blanched. “We can talk this over. Please – stop it – _fuck, I said stop it –”_

His pleads went unanswered. He tripped over a low stool as he scrambled to get closer to the screen.

“ _Noa, stop, fuck you! Tell me what you want – I’ll give you anything – just stop!!”_

Atem’s face had gone deathly pale, small whimpers falling out of his trembling lips. He closed his eyes, tipping his head to the left, as if that would release him from the pain sprouting out of his right arm.

There was a sickening snap as the captured appendage was bent into a horrifying angle.

Atem’s scream of agony was deafening.

“Fuck you, Noa, _fuck you!!”_ Kaiba roared. “Just wait where you are, I’ll come break your neck –”

“– Seto Kaiba, _fucking sit down!”_

Kaiba reared around, livid. He defused instantly at what he saw.

Yugi’s face was white as a sheet. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to think he was the one who had his forearm snapped in half. But when he opened his mouth to speak again, his voice was terrifyingly even.

“Atem could deal with a few broken limbs. Stay focused.”

Kaiba breathed heavily, the red glow that had sprung up in his eyes receding like tide until ice blue could be seen again.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Spoiling the fun much, Mutou?” Noa said, listlessly examining the fingers of his prosthetics.

Kaiba turned his gaze back to Atem, wincing when he saw the ugly bruise starting to form on his misshapen arm.

“That was highly unnecessary, Noa.”

“I agree,” Noa answered dispassionately, “But now I could assure myself you won’t pull any more of your silly tricks. I’ll take the thirty million shares. I hope the rest of our negotiation proceeds with less drama... although I would be happy to indulge you if you asked for more.”

Kaiba passed a hand through his hair, hiding whatever expression he had on his face. When he straightened, most of his composure seemed to have returned.

“Give Atem first aid… give his arm a sling or something, until we could get him proper medical attention. Please. Then we can keep talking.”

Noa waved a hand. The mechanical arms took up Atem’s broken forearm, enclosing it in a makeshift sling and raising it to hold it level above his shoulder.

“Happy?”

Kaiba gave a half-nod.

“Atem. Can you hear me? Will you be okay?”

Atem moaned feebly. His face was dripping with cold sweat, hair sticking to his cheeks.

“Aah… _hurts…”_ He whispered, _“…How in the world am I supposed to wear my engagement ring now?”_

Kaiba snorted softly. “You wear it on your left hand, idiot.”

_“Is that so? …”_

“Yeah. …Hey Atem, look at me, don’t fall asleep.”

_“…Haah.”_

“I love you, you idiot. Hang in there for me, will you?”

_“Mmh…”_

“– Are you done yet?” Noa cringed. “All this _caring_ is killing me.”

“Yes, Noa, thank you,” Kaiba said. He brushed a stray tuft of hair behind his ear, then crossed his arms. “Where are we?”

Noa glared at him with open hostility. “We’ll discuss item number two. I want you to hand over Hanamura Family Enterprises – return it, if you will, to its rightful owner.”

Kaiba’s brows flew into his hair. He threw a cursory glance at Hanamura. “So that’s why we’re in the presence of this human disgrace today? I didn’t know you were so close.”

“– What did you just say??” Hanamura rose indignantly, the seat he was occupying dragging out a loud screech on the floor.

“I said it’ll be quite complicated, unfortunately,” Kaiba smiled demurely. “You see, I didn’t expect anyone to want that shitshow of a company back. I’ve already laid off most workers from the factories and started liquidating some of the assets.”

“You what???” Hanamura lunged, scrambling across the few tiles between them and grabbing Kaiba’s shirt by the collar. Kaiba was taller than him, so the result was rather comical, but the man was too flustered to pay heed to this detail.

“He’s not a personal acquaintance of mine – I’m actually turning in a favour for the old gentleman I’ve been indebted to,” Noa said, taking a renewed interest on his prosthetic nails, “Nevertheless I’d like to ask you to refrain from having too much fun with him. The habit of maliciously teasing your negotiation partner is hardly a virtuous trait in a businessman, Seto?”

“I thought it was a family _tradition_ ,” Kaiba laughed. “Not a problem, Hanamura Jr., you can have your company back – don’t worry, I didn’t actually get around to scrapping it for parts. However, I’d like to advise you to take better care of your employees… I was halfway through reforming the salary and bonus system because I found most of your grossly overclocked workers were also despicably underpaid.”

“Mind – mind your own fucking business, Seto Kaiba!” Hanamura bristled, fuming.

“Oh I mind my businesses very well. Now I believe you’ve already prepared a contract? Let me sign it so you can run along.”

Hanamura released Kaiba’s collar with an incensed huff. He waved to one of his subordinates, who handed Kaiba a leather binder. Kaiba skimmed through the paperwork and signed his name in flamboyant cursive at the end.

“Very well, off you go.”

Hanamura accepted the binder and passed it off to his subordinate, a peculiar expression on his face.

“Did I say I was done with you?”

“Well I’m certainly done with you, Mr. Hanamura,” Kaiba raised a brow. “What else do you want?”

“I said I’ll make you suck my dick.”

Kaiba blinked in mild amazement. Then his face distorted comically as he burst into a rude snicker.

“My word, aren’t you one persistent –”

“– Ah about that, Seto,” Noa interrupted, “That’s the third thing I’d like to ask of you.”

Kaiba turned to stare at Noa, as if he had just been told his hair was green. “…Excuse me?”

“I’d like you to get on your knees and perform oral sex for Mr. Hanamura, Seto. This is the last thing you’ll need to do you before you get your hostage back. Anything else you’d like me to clarify?”

Kaiba paled a little.

“That’s funny…” He croaked, “It would seem like you ran out of ways to ridicule me.”

Noa tilted his head, propping his face in one hand. “I know, Seto, I know… Disgusting, isn’t it? Being forced to grovel at the feet of someone you crushed like an insect in the past… someone you won’t even spare a passing thought to disdain… to let someone you thought you have cleanly disposed of come back to step all over you… what disgrace. What humiliation! – But think. You’re so close to getting Atem back. It’s really only a small price for you to pay, isn’t it?”

Kaiba’s face turned markedly greener at several choice words; by the end of Noa’s speech he looked downright nauseous.

“I see… this is your final and most dramatic little ploy,” He started slowly. “You realised you can’t rip KaibaCorp out of my hands, so you’re planning to cook up this nifty little scandal to send my reputation plummeting to the ground… and what would be more substantial than leaking a clip of me – ”

“If you happened to moonlight as a porn star at some point, now that would be something actually worth tossing to the paparazzi,” Noa said. “But no. In fact, I think porn involving you would be despairingly bland and unpalatable, and I have no intention of inflicting it on the rest of the world for whatever reason. I only have one pure, candid intention behind this request - I just genuinely wish to be entertained by your silly face – the one you’ll make when you take that load down your throat and choke yourself trying to spit it back out.”

He smiled in satisfaction at the shadows that sprang up on Kaiba’s face, pouring out of his barely maintained façade of composure like grains out of a broken sack.

“Now shall I hear you out on one or two more of your silly excuses or are you happy enough to indulge me?”

_“– You have some really bad tastes there, Noa…”_

The barely audible chuckle made the green-haired boy look around with a start. Atem’s head was hung, seemingly out of strength to lift his face, but there was an unmistakeable smile playing at his lips.

_“What would your penalty be for backing out of this deal? Another arm? Or take a leg on top?”_

Noa frowned. “I’m not sure I understand you. If you’re trying to pull another cheap trick you should save your breath…”

 _“I hardly have any breath left to waste… that I can tell you,”_ Atem laughed softly. _“But I believe I have a say when it comes to whether my fiancé should blow some random guy…”_ He smiled at Kaiba. _“And I disprove. – I won’t wish our friend Kensuke’s dick on anyone, much less my lover. It’s that disgusting.”_

His last phrase dropped like a match into a loosely packed keg of gunpowder.

“– Why you little –”

“– Wait, Atem, what the _hell_ are you –”

Kaiba and Hanamura both started shouting at once, but it was the sharp sound of shattering glass that wrestled everyone’s attention.

“This – this game. It’s gone way too far.”

Yugi looked like he was possessed by a ghastly fiend risen from Hell. All semblance of the restraint he showed earlier had evaporated from his features. Blood dripped from his right palm, staining the shards of broken glass scattered at his feet. He clenched his hands into fists.

“Noa, look here. You’ve made Seto do enough. What is it to you to go this extra stretch?” He turned to Hanamura. “I’m sure there’s better things you could ask of Seto. He doesn’t even fucking know how to give a blow job properly. If you want your fix of humiliation play that badly, let me do it. I’m sure there’s a fair share of things you’d like to take out on me for–”

“Shut up, Yugi,” Kaiba interrupted. “I didn’t bring you here for this.”

 _“Then what_ did _you bring me here for??”_

Kaiba paused, gaze dropping to Yugi’s bleeding hand, then back to the deranged fire wreaking havoc in his eyes. The most minute of smiles grazed his lips.

“Look who’s losing his chill now…”

All the colour rushed back onto Yugi’s face at once. “I – ”

“– I know both you brothers are whores, Mutou, but I didn’t exactly want to see you today.”

Noa was back to examining his own fingers with a renewed interest. Any unease that had sprang up on his face from Yugi’s outburst had been hastily swept away, returning to a bored and mildly annoyed expression.

“Well, Seto?”

“…”

Noa huffed, lips twisting up in amusement. “I can’t hear you, dear brother. Pray speak up.”

“I said I’ll do it, if you would shut your foul-spewing mouth for one goddamn moment,” Kaiba snapped.

He took one look at Hanamura, then dropped to his knees, his hands shaking only slightly as they reached up to unbuckle Hanamura’s belt and undo the fly of his slacks. His eyes were resolutely fixed on the task at hand, and if he saw the other man’s glee practically exuding from the rosy flaps of his face, he didn’t move to serve him one of his brilliantly scathing retorts. Instead, he pulled Hanamura’s slacks down and released his member from its confines, peering at it expressionlessly for a moment before closing his eyes, taking it all the way into his throat.

“Oh wow,” Noa remarked. “Did you see that, Atem? Your precious Seto is working so hard.”

 _“Fuck you, Noa…”_ Atem whispered, exhaling heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut. _“Fuck you.”_

“My, aren’t both of you awfully passionate today,” Noa laughed.

Kaiba ignored them, pulling out before taking in half the length again, sucking dutifully. He winced when Hanamura’s plump fingers grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him onto his balls.

“That’s right, bitch… ohhhh yesss. Just like that.” Hanamura dragged Kaiba back by his hair before tugging him back in, emboldened by the fact that Kaiba flinched uncomfortably, but made no attempt to fight against his ministrations. He pulled the brunette back and forth several more times, barely containing his triumph when Kaiba choked and sputtered.

“Take it, you fucking dirty cow. Take all of it. You’re only good for sucking my fucking dick, Seto Kaiba. Oi, did I say you can take it out?”

There was a sharp sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Kaiba’s whole body tensed, ire springing out from every joint as he cast down his gaze. A bright streak of red flared up on his cheek where he had been slapped.

But he only paused for a moment, before returning his attention to the thick member hanging before him. He let Hanamura grab his hair again, pulling him in and out with even more furious vigour than before.

“That’s – that’s right,” Hanamura jeered. “Don’t you dare disobey me.”

The room fell deathly quiet, save for the wet sounds and Kaiba’s occasional gargles. His face and neck were flushed from exertion, sweat trickling down his chin and mixing in with unswallowed spit.

It went on for tedious minutes, until suddenly Kaiba’s shoulders tensed up as he started coughing and choking. Both of Hanamura’s hands darted out, pressing Kaiba’s head down as he struggled fitfully to pull away.

“Swallow it – swallow it! Haha… stupid bitch.”

He released his hold, but didn’t let go of Kaiba’s hair as the brunette pulled off him, red-eyed and gasping.

“Hngggh…”

Hanamura watched with rabid fascination as Kaiba lifted a hand to wipe away the trickle of white liquid hanging down from the corner of his lips.

“Haha… you look perfect like this, Seto Kaiba, you know that? So silly. Now fucking get on the floor and take off your fucking pants. I’m going to fuck you in your worthless ass.”

Kaiba didn’t move. Hanamura grabbed his hair again, jerking to make him look up. “Did you hear that, fucker? I told you to turn around and let your daddy use your fucking asshole. Do you want to see your boyfr – eek!!” He let out an undignified yelp when Kaiba’s hand shot up to close his wrist in a vice-like grasp.

_“Don’t go for the bloody mile after the inch.”_

Easily prying Hanamura’s hand off to the side, Kaiba straightened himself, coughing a few times to clear his throat.

“I believe I’ve completed my end of the deal, Noa. Release Atem.”

“Oh, don’t be so stingy, Seto, our friend is obviously not satiated yet,” Noa drawled.

“I could chop this talking pig into thin slices of ham and Mr. Mutou will add him to tonight’s cocktail snacks menu. I’d like to see how pleased your kind old patron would be with how you completed your babysitting duty.”

“Fine, fine,” Noa chortled, throwing up his hands. “You can come collect your precious fiancé – actually, I’ll have him delivered all the way back to Aaru, specially for you. But while we wait –”

“No need,” Kaiba said. “You’re at the Tsubaki Shrine in Chiie District, North Domino. My men will be arriving there any minute now… you might want to get prepared.”

“Oh,” Noa frowned, his brows creasing in genuine surprise. “You knew. But how did you –” He jerked his head around, casting a venomous glower on Atem, then let out an irritable groan. “Of course. You’re getting _married._ I can’t believe you were passing secret messages from the start. Such teamwork, ugh, fuck me sideways.” He gagged. “You’re no fun at all, Seto. Go screw yourself.” He waved a hand at the screen, and the video abruptly cut to black.

The hang-up animation flashed on the screen, then the room died back to silence.

Hanamura opened his mouth to say something, but immediately fell mute when Kaiba fixed him with a murderous glare.

“Get out of my sight.”

 

“I’m sorry… I became a dead weight after all, didn’t I?”

“Spare me the tirade.”

Yugi sighed, for once defeated.

They were both in the back of Kaiba’s car, Kaiba’s faithful manservant having come to escort them and taking up the driver’s wheel. A first aid kit laid open on the seat between them.

Yugi put a dressing pad on his palm and took out a roll of gauze. Pinning one end under his right wrist, he expertly wrapped the gauze around his palm and wrist with his left hand. He reached into the first aid box to get the binding clips, and cursed softly when his hand slipped, the loose end of the gauze escaping and unravelling itself.

He heard an exasperated huff beside him.

“Give it to me.”

Yugi blinked as Kaiba yanked over his injured hand, rewrapping the gauze and pinning the clips neatly into place.

“…Thank you.”

Yugi stared down at his bandaged hand, passing a thumb over his pulse point.

“So … how did you guess?”

Kaiba shot him a stiff glance. “Guess what?”

“You knew where Atem was all along. – Look at me, Seto – I’m not trying to question you. I trust – I _know_ you handled everything in the best way possible. I’m just curious.” He gave a hopeful smile. “What secrets are you two stashing away from me other than that thirty million KC shares fed to the polar bears?”

Kaiba snorted. The tension around him dissipated a little.

“How much do you egg along your brother’s ridiculous sense of humour? I swear if I break up with him some day it’ll be over an especially awful joke.”

“No, I don’t enable him, not at all.”

Kaiba huffed, but a thin smile worked its way onto his lips. “It’s just … the most random thing I told him about the other day.” He chuckled, bringing a hand up instinctively to hide the smile spreading over his face. “The shrine… it used to be the Kaiba family shrine… where all the major ceremonies in the clan were held. … It’s exactly where we would hold our wedding … if Atem was a fair and graceful _Yamato nadeshiko_ marrying into my noble family, that is.”

Yugi broke into a chortle. “Interesting. Are we heading there now?”

“No, we’re going straight to the Chiie District Hospital. Atem should already be there when we arrive.”

His body tensed again, and he looked away. He flinched when Yugi touched his hand.

“May I?”

Kaiba looked down at him warily. Then somewhat grudgingly, he let Yugi take up his left hand.

Grasping Kaiba’s left palm in his own, Yugi covered the brunette’s long fingers with his bandaged right.

“Thank you for taking care of him. … I trust him with you.”

Kaiba scoffed.

“… I hardly need your permission to elope with him, you know?”

“You’d better stop thinking that way, Kaiba-kun,” Yugi pouted, “Are you going to make me your enemy?”

Kaiba humphed, absently slipping his hand behind his right ear.

“…It would be most unfortunate if we became enemies…I would have to kill you, even if you were kin.”

Yugi raised a brow. “Are you serious?”

“Take a guess at how serious I am about cutting down everything that stands in my way to abducting your brother,” Kaiba laughed, “But I am glad such conflict will no longer be necessary.” He straightened himself, kicking open a compartment to reveal a chiller holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. “What say we raise a glass, my future brother-in-law? For our prolonged allegiance?”

 

“– Come in, little brother, welcome… you’re here earlier than I expected.”

Noa waved a hand at the sliding doors to the room, which soundlessly opened to reveal the tall teen standing in the hallway.

“You’ve grown so much since I last saw you… Mokuba.”

He turned his wheelchair to allow himself a better look at his guest. Tailored slacks hugging long slender legs, grey vest over dress shirt with sleeves rolled back to the elbows, unruly black hair trimmed to fall around his ears, chin sharp, lips drawn. The only hint that he was in fact younger than Noa may be the faint trace of childishness lingering in his dark grey eyes.

“It hadn’t been that long,” The dark-haired Kaiba replied flatly, “I saw you before your last surgery.”

“Did you now,” Noa laughed. “My bad, I must have been barely conscious. You’re always looking out for me, Moku. Unlike Seto… he’s so cold. He won’t even come in person to collect his little boyfriend, just to avoid me…”

“You know perfectly well why he isn’t here, Noa.”

“Oh, not a single clue,” Noa smiled. “He did spectacularly in my guessing game, perfect score. I could hardly fathom what’s holding him back from coming to flex at me in person.”

“It takes exactly half an hour to get here from downtown Domino,” Mokuba said.

“Of course,” Noa laughed, “He would have been here just in time to see me rip his precious boyfriend’s arms off.”

“You did that anyway, didn’t you?”

“Hmm, are you mad? ... Come on, Moku, you know I’m teasing you. Fine, fine, here, you can have him back.” Noa pushed back his wheelchair, revealing Atem’s slight form trapped in the cradle of machinery.

“He’s unconscious.”

“Relax, Moku, he’s fine. Just passed out from exhaustion. Nothing that’ll get you in trouble when you deliver him back to your big brother.”

Mokuba uttered a few words to someone outside the door, and two men came back carrying a stretcher. They followed Mokuba into the room, the younger Kaiba not sparing a sideways glance when he passed Noa’s chair to reach Atem. He checked the smaller man’s vitals, then helped his men secure Atem’s arm and move him onto the stretcher.

“Leaving so soon, little brother?”

Mokuba tensed, waiting for his men to carry the stretcher out of the room, then finally turned to face his elder step-sibling.

“I don’t hold anything against you, Noa. We could have a proper conversation another time.”

“When you’re not in a hurry to get back to your _Niisama_ and have him praise you, I get it,” Noa sneered.

 “Noa…” Mokuba bit his lip. “You’re my big brother too. Seto and I never wanted to be your enemy… we could stop antagonising each other like this.”

“Why, of course, why not, we could be a happy family!” Noa broke into a fit of laughter, lifting his hands to cover his face. When his fingers slid down to reveal his eyes, they were livid.

“Seto took _everything_ from me. He kept what he wanted, then destroyed everything else he didn’t need… my father, our clan… he was so thorough in making sure not a single _morsel_ was left behind for his evil, bed-ridden step-sibling. I clawed my way out of hell while neither of you spared a _glance_ my way, if just to laugh at how _pathetic_ I was. But of course, now I’m relevant again, aren’t I? ‘Noa, let’s stop fighting. Let’s be a happy family, where you fuck all the way back to whichever gutter you came from and pretend you never existed.’ No, I won’t stop. I won’t stop until I burn both of you down to the _ground_.”

Mokuba was silent, eyes downcast until Noa finished his furious tirade.

 “Seto won’t go down without a fight. You know as well as I do – you’ll destroy each other.”

“I don’t think so,” Noa sneered, “I’m better than him. I’ll _win_. Save your snivels for your precious _Niisama’s_ cold stiff body.”

“…And would that make you happy?”

“Excuse me?” Noa chortled.

“I don’t blame you for wanting to bring hell on us,” Mokuba said quietly, “You have every right to do so. But would the satisfaction of destroying us leave you with a new purpose?”

Noa laughed dryly, propping his chin on one hand. “Maybe for some of us, that satisfaction is all there is worth living for…”

“It’s not.” Mokuba looked up, eyes flashing with conviction. “Nobody would settle for a life of giving and receiving pain… especially not you.”

He clenched his fists, then spread out his palms. “We could give you a different future – if you would just give us a chance. …Could you let us try to become your true family?”

Noa took a moment to study him.  
“You’re such a fucking saint, Moku,” He finally laughed. “Fine then, I’ll believe you – my sweet little brother. Why don’t you give me a small gesture of brotherly affection right now – maybe a hug, like when we were children?” He held out his arms in invitation.

Mokuba paused, as if making up his mind. Then he crossed the room, closing the distance to Noa’s wheelchair in a few strides. He leaned in and extinguished the last few inches between them.

A crisp snap broke out in the air. The younger Kaiba staggered back a half-step. An angry red flared up over his left cheekbone, darkening to a shade that promised a bruise.

Noa looked down at his right hand, as if he was shocked himself at what it just did. He raised it up to his own cheek, touching the place where the younger Kaiba’s lips had been moments before.

“Gross,” He said softly. “Did Seto tell you to do this too?”

“I’m just passing on one of the good-night kisses Seto used to give me,” Mokuba said, supplying a small friendly smile. “Brothers?”

“You’re lying, Judas. Is that a gun hidden at your waist or are you just happy to see me?”

Mokuba winced, shoulders falling. He slipped a hand under his vest, pulling out the gun under Noa’s scrutinizing eyes. It was a scaled down 1911 model, silver flowers decorating the black steel grip and a white dragon carved on the muzzle.

“I didn’t need this… Seto insisted I bring it.”

“Of course he did,” Noa sneered. “But that toy won’t be able to kill me anyway. I’m just surprised it got past my security scan – but then again, who am I talking to?

Then, bit by bit, his face turned white as he looked down at his own hands.

“The surveillance system wasn’t the only thing you hacked into, was it?”

As he spoke, his hands slowly rose up and closed firmly around his own throat.

“I suppose when I chose to nest at this – deserted shrine in the middle of, cough, nowhere – I dug my own grave…”

“No.” Mokuba blanched, left hand shooting up to press at his ear. “Seto, stop it. Leave this to me –”

“It’s okay – Moku – don’t you worry – I’m not – going to hell without – dragging someone down with me…” He laughed, choking out sharp wheezes as his fingers sank deep into the skin of his neck. “Seto – you can hear me, right? I knew it would come to this… haha… One of the shots – I gave to ‘the goods’ – was a delayed-action poison – he’s going to die in your arms…”

The prosthetic fingers abruptly closed down even further, squeezing Noa’s neck into a frightening shape. Noa’s face quickly turned bright red, mouth falling open.

“Niisama, _please don’t_ _do this._ No, there’s no point. – Niisama!”

 Mokuba’s voice raised to an angry shout as Noa started falling limp. Then without warning, he tore the earpiece from his ear.

Noa’s arms dropped to his sides with a thud. His eyes flipped back as he heaved in desperate gulps of air.

Mokuba tossed the earpiece into the air, then cocked his gun and fired. The bullet shot through the earpiece before it hit the ground.

“Whoa, Moku… What was that for?” Noa laughed breathlessly. “…Your Niisama was doing the right thing… I wouldn’t give you the antidote… I’m not going to beg for my life.”

“I don’t want it,” Mokuba said.

“Huh?” Noa choked. Then his face cracked into a mad smile.

“Why… are you finally getting tired of being _used_ , little brother?” He cackled. “Finally woken up to the reality of what kind of _brother_ Seto is to you? You’re just a –”

“I don’t care if Niisama _uses_ me,” Mokuba said calmly, aiming his gun at Noa’s throat. “If he so asks, I’m happy to cut down everything that lies in his path. I just don’t want to see the blood of another next of kin staining his hands.”

He lowered the gun and released the magazine, then pulled back the slide to eject the cartridge. He emptied the bullets from the magazine, letting them drop to the floor one by one.

“Seto’s not a murderer, neither are you. Both of you are going to live past this day, or so help me.”

“Well sadly someone is still going to die…” Noa said lightly. “if you insist I’m not a murderer, then I suppose we’ll have to say Lord Death took a small fancy.”

“You did not give Atem any shots at all. I have your bloody surveillance records. Seto caught onto the wrong drift and you rolled with it.”

“You knew.” Noa laughed in wonder, falling back in his seat. “I’m beat, Moku. You’ve really grown – I can hardly read you anymore.”

“All you need to know is what I want,” Mokuba said flatly, “And that is for both my brothers to calm the fuck down.”

“Heh. I’ll think about it.”

“…You talked to Atem quite a lot. You like him, don’t you?”

Noa almost choked again. “I _what_ now?”

“Just a wild guess,” Mokuba shrugged. “Atem has a weird knack of getting people to like him.”

“Well, snapping their arms in half is apparently one thing I do to people I like,” Noa snorted.

“You can work on that.” Mokuba paused, then added softly, “…Seto’s changing. I’m sure you will change, too.”

“You have too much patience for your own good, Moku. It’ll be the end of you some day.”

“I’ll think about it,” Mokuba said. He slid the empty magazine back into his gun, then returned the gun to its holster.

“All right you spoiled brat,” Noa snapped, “You should get out of here before I decide to break your arm too – or God forbid, your Niisama starts thinking I did and descends on me like an avenging angel.”

“Oh, he’ll come for you anyway – for daring to do _this_ to me,” Mokuba laughed, brushing a thumb across the bruise developing on his cheek. “But I’ll keep him in check.” He turned on his heels and walked out the door, the sliding panes closing soundlessly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fun fact - all the associates of the Kusanagi clan have surnames related to plants. Kusanagi (草薙) – “Grass Cutter”, Kuribayashi (栗林) – “Chestnut Forest”, Hanamura (花村) – “Flower Village” … in fact Mutou (武藤) falls within this criterion as well, 藤meaning wisteria.  
> Kusanagi is named for Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a legendary sword retrieved from the tail of a giant eight-headed snake.  
>   
> \- (quote Wikipedia) Yamato nadeshiko (やまとなでしこ or 大和撫子) is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty" - i.e. the model waifu.  
>   
> \- I think after getting put through this shit Atem and Seto deserve some fluff… (gets hit over the head with Atem’s arm cast and sees many flying lettuces chirping around my head)  
> Taking suggestions for what fluffy and non painful things they should do :D


End file.
